


Daenerys of Winterfell

by Alex_Stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1769, Alternate Universe - Historical, Daenerys is a servant, Don't Like Don't Read, Elisa di Rivombroza AU, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a nobelman, Jonerys, Minor Daenerys Targaryen/Grenn (one chapter. mybe less. Nothing serious.), Multi, Our world: Italy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Very weird ship inside the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Stark/pseuds/Alex_Stark
Summary: Piedmont 1769, Daenerys is a girl of humble origins who, after the death of her father, works at Castel of Winterfell of the Stark dynasty, as Lady in waiting of the elderly Countess Lyanna Stark. The Countess is now nearing the end of her years and has only one great desire: see her son Jon, who had left 10 years ago to enlist as a soldier in the French Army. Daenerys, without consulting the countess's daughter, Sansa, writes a letter to the Count asking him to return so that the mother can see her son before she dies.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 173
Kudos: 128





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I had three other stories to update but don't worry, before the end of the week the chapters will be out.
> 
> So this fic was inspired by an old Italian TV Series, that I liked a lot, or more precis the first season. It's called Elisa di Rivombros.  
> I'm not a great writer so they may be a lot of mistakes, and this story for sure isn't an ordinary story.  
> WEIRD PAIRING DURING IT.  
> NOT FOR EVERYONE.  
> READ THE TAGS.  
> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Introduction. 

As the note says this is a weird fic, but here are some characters list, which will be updated as the story goes. 

I changed the age of some characters, of course, and the relationship.

  * Jon of House Tark, son of Eddard and Lyanna stark. He is the heir to Winterfell, but currently, he is in the French army serving as an officer. He is in his late twenties and he is a man of honour.



  * Daenerys Targaryen, or Daenerys of Winterfell, she is a girl of humble origins who was taken by the Countess Lyanna Stark as her Lady in Waiting. She is in her first-twenties.



  * Countess Lyanna of house Stark, Countess of Winterfell. She was married to Count Eddard of House Stark, who was her cousin. She is an old woman, near her end.



  * Countess Sansa Stark, daughter of Lyanna. She is the middle child, and she is married to Marquis Theon of House Geryjoy, with whom she has a daughter.



  * Doctor Samuel Tarly, the doctor of the village, and of Winterfell. A great friend of Jon.



  * Grenn, is the stable boy, an old friend of Jon, and who is secretly in love with Daenerys.



  * Wylla was the nanny of the Starks, and currently head of the servants.




	2. Chapter One

**_ Winterfell _ **

She and Grenn, were racing with the horses across the lands of Winterfell, and she was in the lead. Grenn was the stable-boy of the Castle, and he was a young man in his late twenties, tall, with a body not very muscular, but neither thin, with ginger short hair and beard. He was the first one to become her friend at Winterfell, when she became lady in waiting of the Countess of Winterfell, Lyanna of House Stark, but she was sure it was because he was in love with her. Daenerys was very grateful to the countess for taking here as a Lady in waiting, despite being a girl humble origin, because she really didn’t know what would have been her future. Countess Lyanna was an old and good lady, and if Dany remembered good, she was the cousin of the late Lord of Winterfell, Count Eddard Stark, who she married in her youth, and that died years ago. But now the Countess was getting ill too, because of all the worries that are around her.

As she was riding, Daenerys saw that Grenn was no longer behind her, but then suddenly she saw him come out of a wheat field, riding at great speed and surpassing her.

When they arrived at the Castel of Winterfell, Grenn yelled, getting down from the horse "Victory! My dear Daenerys, I won. "

Dany got off the horse and chuckling, replied, "You cheated."

"No, my dear. I won." He said and they started walking towards the stables.

"What a beautiful victory you have achieve. You destroyed half a wheat field of those poor peasants," she said half serious, half chuckling because she really felt sorry for the peasants.

"The peasants will always have something to complain about. We, servants, do nothing but complain, you know that!” he said sighing in an annoying way. Then turning toward here, he said with a smirk, “However, no rule forbade taking shortcuts. "

Chuckling, as he folded her arms in front of her chest, she said, "Then next time we will establish more rigid rules."

"Agree," he said, taking the reins of her horse, Drogon.

* * *

She returned to her room that was in the Castell, to change clothes and then go to the Countess. As she was about to leave, Daenerys saw Countess Sansa, the daughter of Countess Lyanna, enter her room, with an angry.

"Daenerys. I hope this will never happen again. You are my mother's lady in waiting and not a whore who goes riding with the stable boys in the woods,” she said with an angry but calm voice. And Daenerys almost rolled her eyes. She never liked Sansa, because she treated her always badly, and she was sure it was because her mother was becoming very fond of her. But Lyanna once said to Dany that she reminds her about her young daughter, Arya, who had a wild spirit just like Dany. “Also, dressed as a man. God, what a shame," added Sansa, looking at her from head to toes.

Dany looked at herself for a moment, embarrassed, because it was partially true, but Dany still tried to defend herself, "Countess, me in front of …"

"Silence! I didn't ask you to answer. The fact that my mother has become kinder and taken you to the Castle does not make you a noblewoman, Daenerys. If you don't know how a lady works, maybe you'd better go back to where you came from. It is not very difficult for me to send you back to that inn."

"Yes, Countess. I know. " Daenerys said in a sad voice. She really didn’t want to return to that inn, full of bad people.

"And remember. You are here only because of my mother's kindness. If it were up to me, you'd have been with your incompetent brother and your mother, starving. We understand each other," then adding in a mocking voice, “Madame Daenerys of Winterfell. "

"Yes."

"Now get some decent clothes and go to Countess Lyanna, my mother. Right away!” She said, leaving the room.

Daenerys sighed, sitting down on the bed. This evil bitch will make her life a hell after Lyanna's death. So getting up, she got dressed and left the room.

* * *

When she arrived in the library, for the afternoon reading with the countess, she saw Lyanna standing at the window watching her daughter leaving the Castel in a carriage.

Daenerys went to help her return to the couch, and she heard the Countess say "Sansa is too weak of character. She only raises her voice with the servants, but with that wretch of her husband, no." She sighed and Daenerys helped her sit on the couch. She knew that too many worries will make her even iller than she was now.

So, trying to give the countess more reassurances and calm her, she said, "Countess, you are too strict with your daughter, Sansa. Even if she is so rigid, she loves you and loves her daughter, little Alyssa, very much. And her father the Marquis too, after all ... "

"Her father is incompetent that nobody keeps at bay. To begin with he hates Winterfell. For the Marquis, it’s enough that when he needs, there is gold in the treasury, after having spent all his family’s wealth, in whores and feast,” said the Countess, with contempt, in a tired and close-knit voice.

"Countess, please. You know you mustn't tire yourself," Daenerys told her, kneeling and taking her hand. She was starting to get worried that the countess will have another attack, which may have end her. "I beg you," she added almost in tears. She didn’t like to see her like this.

"Oh, my little Dany. Here, everything goes down, and my only son joined the French army. The only one who could take care of all this, only he and isn't her," almost starting to cry. The countess loved so much her son, Jon, that every time she talked about him, she was crying. And sometimes Daenerys would find her sitting in a chair in her room and watching his portrait for hours.

"He'll come back, countess, I'm sure," Daenerys said, caressing her hand, which was between hers.

* * *

**_ French Garrison _ **

Jon was training with the sword, with the three new young officers that had arrived there a few days ago. His commander ordered him to put to test their skills in the fight, and their reaction in fighting someone who was most experienced than them.

They had attacked him all three at once, and Jon managed to parry them, holding by the unsharp part of the blade.

"Discipline. An officer does not need to receive orders. He already knows what he has to do. Always!" Jon said starting to attack.

"And don't forget. Loyalty." He added between the Clashing of the swords. "An officer is true tohimself. And above all other things faithful to his majesty, the King."

"Discipline. Loyalty and Courage,” Jon said, grabbing one of the three by the hand, disarming and pointing the sword at his neck.

"Which I see, you have little about."

"Count Jon Stark, you are too strict, with them, as always." he heard the consul Conforti, one of the most trusted men of King Charles of Savoy, and who was his commander, and part of the French army too.

"What can I say, that's how I was educated," responded Jon, giving a small smile.

"They tell me you're going back in Piedmont," said the Consul, as they were walking toward a table with water on it.

"Yes. I've been away for far too long. And I received bad news about my mother's health. Why do you ask?" asked Jon curiously, and seriously.

"I have a mission to entrust you, Count Stark."

Jon sighed sadly. This mission will for sure delay his return home, and he feared that he will never see his mother again if he delays the journey.

"Don't worry, Count Jon. Nothing to keep you away from home,” said the Consul, chuckling, and that put his worries at bay. “But I want to warn you. It could be very dangerous.” the Consul added in a serious tone.

"If it wasn't, you wouldn't have asked me,” replied Jon with a little sarcasm. He knew he was the best in his regiment, not that one of the most trusted noblemen in the kingdom, for their house was one of the oldest and his father taught him loyalty, honour, and respect. For the King and for the Kingdom.

“Good. Go and prepare yourself. We will see each other at the gates,” said the Consul leaving, and Jon heads toward his chambers in the barracks.

* * *

After having packed his things, Jon went to meet Consul Conforti, in front of the Garrison gates.

Conforti gave him some documents and said, looking around to see that no one is listening, "As I have already told you these documents are very important. I can't tell you what they contain, but I can tell you that his majesty's life may depend on these."

Jon looked suspiciously, and then he went to his white horse, Ghost, to put the documents in a bag.

"To whom I should deliver the documents?" asked Jon. If they were so important, the beneficiary of this document must be very important with a High status.

Conforti approached and replied "To Captain Lombardi. He will wait for you in Montgenèvre. Deliver them to him. Only to him. And be careful, we have many enemies, and they are ruthless."

"I too can be ruthless, you know," replied Jon, with a smirk.

The Consul touches his shoulder and said, "You honour your name, Count Jon Stark".

And Jon nodded, smiling.

"Then all that remains for me is to wish you a good journey, Count," he said, smiling.

"It's weird going home after so long time," Jon said, sighing and feeling the excitement in his body. It had been ten years since he left Winterfell to join the French army, never seeing again neither his castle neither his family. And his father died during these years, and Jon didn’t even have the possibility to say him goodbye. "I wonder how much my land has changed."

Nodding, in saying goodbye, Jon mounted his horse, he left the camp.

* * *

**_ Turin _ **

“His Majesty believes that cutting off the head of his nobility is not a nice gesture, even if they are organizing a conspiracy against him," said Counsellor Stannis Baratheon.

"The king is a wise man," said Ramsey trying to be as confident as possible.

"Anyway, that list is indispensable. When we will have all the names of the conspirators, we will send someone to jail, and you will see that the others will come back good and faithful in the ranks," said the Counsellor. He was such an old and loyal man, that Ramsey wanted to laugh at him for that. Loyalty was in his code.

Rising up, he added, "Now I have to go back to my duties. I am assured that that list will arrive as soon as possible in Piedmont?"

Ramsey, smiling, said as he was accompanying him to the door, "Take my regards to his majesty and tell him that his precious list is safe and that he will soon have it."

Then, looking towards the library, Ramsey added, "Bring my regards also to your wife, the Marquise Margery Baratheon-Tyrell." But the man didn’t respond.

When they reached the door, the Counsellor turned around and said "From that list, you know very well depends on the life of the king. And it's useless to tell you how important it is."

"Exactly. Unnecessary " Ramsey replied, with a smirk. Bowing his head, he added, "Counsellor. "

"Duke Bolton.” What a good feeling this title. He had to kill his father for this, and his brother, but it was worth the sacrifice. After all, he would have never been able to reach such heights. Governor Ramsey Bolton. What a good sound for his ears.

When the Counsellor left, Ramsey said out loud. "Voilà! He left "and went to open the secret door that was in the library. “You're free my lady,” he said, taking, her hand and kissing it. This woman was so beautiful, that can turn every men’s head. And that old man was a fooll to ignore her. But better this way, Ramsey enjoyed fucking her. And it was quite easy to seduce her with his charm.

"My husband is a real boor, did you notice it? When you asked him to give me your regards, he didn't spend a word," she said.

"It is obvious that he does not deserve you. Did you heard the good news?"

"Only destiny could organize such a beautiful comedy. Just ask you to save that list," she said, approaching the window and looking outside.

"And I will do it, believe it. In a few days, that list will be safe in my hands, and no one will know anything about it," he said, looking at her from top to bottom. Such beauty and he can’t way to fuck her again.

"Besides being clever, you're also lucky Ramsey," she said.

"Maybe because I have a friend like you, Margery," he said, tracing his fingers along with her golden necklace, and down toward her breast, that were tightly keep together by her dress, then touching her. " You are so beautiful." He added, kissing her, and of course believing what he was saying, until certain levels of course.

* * *

**_ Winterfell _ **

The next morning when Daenerys entered the room of Countess Lyanna, she saw Wylla, who was first nanny to the Stark counts, and then the head of the servants, handing her the tea, and the countess seem agitated. Daenerys quickly went to her bed, taking her hand.

"Countess!" Daenerys said in a worried way and feeling her heart beat fast. She don’t want her to die.

"Daenerys. I woke up, and I missed my breath,” she said in a tired voice.

"But how you feel. Have you asked for a doctor? "

"And why should I?” she said, with the other hand over her chest. “Old age is not a disease that a doctor can cure. I dreamed of my Jon," she said, looking toward her son’s portrait, and so did she. Of course, the portrait was of a young Jon Stark. "I saw him dead, Daenerys. Killed, next to a mountain stream.

“Do you believe in premonitions?"

"No Countess. I believe that fear stimulates our imagination a little. I am sure that your son, the Count is fine and that you will soon see him again."

“My family had always had this kind of dream. We call them Wolf dreams. And they always come true. I fear for my Jon. I fear I’ll not see my boy again.”

Daenerys saw that she keeps agitating and that was bursting in tears, which wasn’t good. So she decided to call the doctor. Leaving Lyanna with Old Nan, Daenerys ran out to the stables, to get Drogon.

"Grenn!" she yelled.

"What? You want a rematch," he said with a smirk, while he was taking care of the horses.

"No. You have to saddle me Drogon, please," she said almost breathless because she runs from the Countess room to the stables.

"For What? I can’t satisfy your request, Daenerys. You know what Countess Sansa says," he says seriously. H too was scared of that evil woman.

"Countess Sansa left," she said, taking the saddle and giving it to him.

"And where would you like to go?" he asked stopping her.

"Countess Lyanna was sick again."

"I'm sorry. But I hope you don’t want to go to Doctor Samuel." Daenerys knew why he was against that. It was because Sansa Stark hated him and didn’t want him near Winterfell.

“You know other doctors!?"

“Of course, I know. I know a lot of them in the village. "

“I mean those who wouldn't make half their patients die," she said getting angry.

He nodded and put the saddle on the horse, and she left Winterfell riding fast, toward Wintertown.

* * *

_**Wintertown** _

When Daenerys reached the house of the doctor, she saw that only his wife, Gilly was there, and when she saw her, she immediately greeted her. Gilly was a common girl, without lands, and without wealth. So, she and the doctor had only this small house, but that was good enough for them.

"Dany!"

"Gilly, good morning. Is your husband at home?" she said, getting down from the horse, as the man who was there took him to hold.

"Come, come. Samuel is out. He'll be back in moments. But why? Don't you feel well? Is anyone sick?" Gilly said, taking her by the hand and leading towards the house

"No, it's for Countess Lyanna," Dany said, stopping.

"Rey, you know that to Sam is forbidden to go to Winterfell."

"Yes, I know, Gilly. But Samuel is the best. Anyway, Countess Sansa left with Alyssa and her husband, so nobody knows anything."

She took her hand and said, "Come in. I'll offer you something," leading Daenerys to the house.

"Don't worry," I said as I entered the house.

We entered the living room, which was quite modest, with the essential furniture, and a round table. So she offers her a cup of milk and eggs.

"Gilly, you don’t have to ..."

"Take it, take it. Milk and eggs are the only things we don't miss. Peasants are poor people and this is the only way they can pay us," Gilly said taking away the other stuffs that were there.

"Samuel is very loved."

"But very poor. And it’s my fault."

“It's not your fault,” Daenerys said, trying to reassure her friend. She feels so bad that Gilly was feeling this way. Staying with the man she loved, but thinking that she destroyed his life, what a terrible thing.

“And who then?” she asked going to fix the plates and cutlery on a shelf. Sighing, she said "You know I think about it every day. Every morning when I open my eyes and every night when I close them, I pray that God forgives me for my…. presumption."

"It was love, Gilly. Not presumption."

"Presumption, presumption, it was,” she said, returning to the table. And sitting down in her chair she added, “I had the illusion that love could overcome every wall. And I had the illusion of being able to have what I wasn’t supposed to have," then looking at me with tears eyes "I, a servant. If it hadn't been for me, Sam would still have the house, his name, his wealth, and his title. Instead, he has a servant and this poor life." She sighed and continued, "We are born poor, Daenerys. To us, this does not weigh. But he is born noble. Do you really believe that he never thinks about it?”

She wiped away her tears.

"Gilly ..." Daenerys started talking, but she heard Sam's voice and she saw him enter the room. He wasn’t a handsome man. He was a bit overweight and more commonly clothed, but he was one of the best men she knew, and she respected him. And he was in his mid-thirty. She got up Immediately, to greet him.

"Oh! Good morning, Daenerys," he said with a smile

"Good morning, Doctor Tarly."

“What’s happening?” he asked, seriously. Gone was the smile with which he greeted them.

"Countess Lyanna is ill, and you are the only one I trust,"

"Alright. I'll get my things and come to Winterfell," he said, giving her a smile.

* * *

_**Turin** _

Standing outside the Governor's building, Ramsey waited for Captain Aldo Corsini to arrive. Then he saw him coming on horseback. He greeted Margery, who was standing near her carriage, with a bow.

"Marquise Tyrell," and then, turning to Ramsey said, "We are ready, excellence."

"Very good, Captain. The man who carries those documents has already been informed. He will wait for you in Montgenèvre. At the fountain. Go and escort him to Turin. Captain Lombardi is an officer of his majesty, it will not be difficult to recognize him."

"I will inform you as soon as I return, excellence."

"Remember. He needs to arrive safe and sound," said Ramsey, trying to be serious. The Captain then bowed and ride away with his men.

Margery approached him and asked, "Will they take care of him?"

“No”, Ramsey said, chuckling, as he was seeing the soldier in the distance. "Corsini is a true soldier. Too loyal for a task like this. “

"Then why send him?" she asked.

"That is only the official escort," Ramsey said still looking toward the escort, "They will not be waiting for Captain Lombardi. I have organized everything so that they will arrive in very light delay."

She chuckled and said "I get it! It is better not to ask. Come and see me soon, dear Bolton. And bring me good news."

Taking her hand and smiling, he said, "I'll do both with great pleasure" then kissing it, he said, "Goodbye, my dear!"

Returning to his office, Ramsey saw the man he hired to kill Captain Lombardi, waiting for him.

"The escort with Captain Corsini has just left. If you go immediately you will arrive before them.

And don’t fail. I want those documents within two days. "

"What about the man who carries them?" The assassin asked.

"Kill him," Ramsey said, giving him the bag of gold.

He took the bag, chuckling weighing it and when Ramsey, ring the bell for the guards to open the door, he left.

Soon his plan will succeed, and the King will die.

* * *

_**Winterfell** _

"Take the infusion I left you. And then rest. You don't need anything else. You have no serious illnesses, Countess, " said Samuel as he was putting back his tools in the suitcase, and Daenerys was very grateful that at least he gives here that could calm her.

Lyanna chuckled and replied, "Apart from age." Daenerys smiled when she said it.

"Apart from your bad mood,” he said, looking between her and the countess. “Daenerys told me that you got very agitated today." And the countess chuckled.

"Ah, Dany. Can you take the money to pay the doctor?" from the wardrobe.

"Right away," she said and went to take the money.

"There is no need, Countess. No,” said Samuel, and that made Daenerys smile.

"I don't like to be contradicted, doctor," Lyanna said firmly.

"All right, thank you. And please, take care of yourself, countess."

"Don’t worry, doctor. I have no intention of dying. At least not until my son returns to Winterfell. "

"Do you know when Jon will return?" And when Samuel, asked by his name, that Daenerys remembered that the two were friends a long time ago. Good friends.

"No, but not a day pass, that I hope to see him enter that door. Dreams of a sick mother."

"Well, let's hope these dreams come true," Sam said kissing her hand. "Countess."

"And give my regards to your wife, Doctor Tarly."

"Gilly will be very happy, thank you," Sam said with a smile. This was why Daenerys cared and loved so much the countess. Because, unlikely her daughter, she had a good heart, and cared for everyone, noble or commoner.

"They tell me she's a good wife, and this is the only thing that matters. Isn't it true?" Lyanna said, and at that moment, Daenerys returned and saw how Samuel’s face light up with a smile as he was nodding. He really loved Gilly. "Can you accompany the doctor, Daenerys?"

"Of course, Countess," I replied, smiling.

I saw the doctor leaning at the countess and saying, "Your lady in waiting loves you very much."

And Lyanna looking back at her, smiling, said, "I know. And I love her too." And they left the Countess room to head back to the Doctor’s carriage.

As she was accompanied Samuel to the exit, down the stairs, he said seriously, "I did not want to worry her, but her fears are well-founded. The heart of the countess is very tired, and I can't help it. And we're not sure how much time remains her."

"If only Count Jon returned," Daenerys said looking forward. That would help so much. And would bring some peace and quiet to the Countess's heart. Having back in her arms the son.

"Daenerys, I don't think it's fair to keep illuding ourselves about Jon's return. Above all, for the Countess."

"And who told you that they are only illusions?"

"Has Stark written that he's coming back?"

"No. It is I who wrote to him," Daenerys said, remembering the letter that she had sent to him, signed, Daenerys of Winterfell.

"What?" He said, stopping and turning toward her.

"Please. Don't mention this to the Countess,” Daenerys said, worried that she will be angry with her. Then started walking again" Maybe the letter got lost or who knows. "

"Don't worry. But please. See that the Countess does not get agitated for any reason," He said then

stopping in front of the carriage.

"Sam. In your opinion can someone get sick of sadness?" asked him Daenerys in a seriously way.

Sighed and looking toward his wife who was in the carriage, he said, "You saw Gilly."

"Yes. Indeed, if I can help," Daenerys offered.

"Thank you. But the fact that she came here today with me is already a great thing. Thank you," he said, without making his wife heard them. Then he gets on the carriage.

"How did it go?" Asked Gilley, with a smile.

"Good. And the Countess sends you her regards." He said.

"Really?" She said in a surprised way and with a big smile that lit up her face.

"Of course, You're Samuel Tarly's wife after all,” He said chuckling.

And I smiled when I saw her so happy.

Then turning towards her, he said, "Daenerys, remember. The infusion. It will not make miracles, but she must take it "

"Of course. Goodbye. And thank you, Samuel. "

"Goodbye," he said in the distance.

God, she really hopes that Count Jon was on his way back to Winterfell. For the Countess' sake.

* * *

**_ Montgenèvre _ **

Jon arrived at Montgenèvre and saw that Captain Lombardi, an office wearing the colors of the soldier of the king, red uniform, with the breaches and the inside cloths black, was waiting for me.

"Captain Lombardi,” greeted him, Jon, getting down from the horse, and approaching the man.

"Count Jon Stark," Captain Lombardi greeted with a smile. "You are on time. If I'm not mistaken, you have something for me."

Looking back, Jon tied the horse to a tree near the fountain and pulled out the documents from his bag.

As he was bringing them to Lombardi, a bit with anxiety, Jon kept looking around suspiciously to see if anyone else was here. He had such a bad feeling that something was wrong, too much quiet and to many trees around them where someone can hide, but Captain Lombardi reassured him "We are alone, fear not."

Jon was still looking around and asked, "Where is your escort?" felling suspicious that there was no one other for such an important mission.

"It's coming," Capitan Lombardi replied. Jon nodded and give him the documents.

Approaching the fountain to drink some water, he heard Captain Lombardi ask "How did the Journey go?"

"Good.”

Suddenly he heard a shot and saw Captain Lombardi fall to the ground. Two men were running towards him shooting, and so Jon fired immediately at the first one. Then getting on the ground he took the other gun from the Captain's hands, killing the other man who was running at him with his sword drawn.

Turning to the Capitan Jon said, worried, "You are wounded, you lose blood." And trying to lift him up "Come, let's go to the near village."

"Run! Take the list to safety," Captain Lombardi said.

"What List?" asked Jon confused. No one had ever mentioned a list.

"The documents, bring them to his majesty," Cody said with difficulty, as blood was coming out from the wound and from his mouth

Jon immediately took the bag, "Alright. But you come with me. "

"No! Only to his majesty," Lombardi said dying.

"Yes. But ... " he begins but it was too late. The captain was already dead.

Jon can hear men and horses in the distance coming this way, but looking around he didn’t know from where they were coming.

Getting up, he runs to his horse and then galloping away.


	3. Chapter two

_**Turin** _

Ramsey was in his office signing some documents, when he saw Captain Corsini enter through the door of his studio, with not a very pleasant face, and Ramsey immediately asked "So?"

"When we arrived, Captain Lombardi was already dead and on the ground, we saw two other bodies. Bandits, for sure," Corsini said.

"And there were no documents? Anything with him?" asked Ramsey getting worried.

"No, excellence. If the captain had them with him, they must have been taken. In the distance, we saw a man on horseback flee away. He was wearing and uniform of the French army." This was going good, Ramsey thought and then asked, "Did you see who he was?"

"No. We tried to reach him, but ..." Corsini tried to defend himself.

"Didn't you try to follow him?" asked Ramsey interrupting him and getting angry.

"Unfortunately, excellence, he has probably heard us arrive and he has escaped. He took the path through the woods."

"So, you think there was someone with Captain Lombardi?" Ramsey asked him, turning around, and thinking who the man might be.

"I think so. The man who fled was a friend, an allay, not one of the brigands. And at this point, it is clear that he took those documents."

"No! There was no one."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"That man you talk about doesn't exist."

"But…"

"I don't want to look like an idiot, Captain, when I see the King. His Majesty sends us to retrieve the documents, and what do we bring him!? A dead man, one of his officers, and we tell him that a stranger took what we had to take. No, captain. Officially those men and those brigands do not exist. We'll see to it. We will find the men that escaped, and we will take back the documents." Then, with an angry tone Ramsey said "Until we find the man, those documents disappeared, destroyed, vanished. They never existed Have we understood each other Captain?"

"Yes, excellence," the Capitan bowed and left.

This was not supposed to happen. The task was simple. Kill Lombardi, bring the documents and destroy them. Now that a stranger had them, Ramsey was a bit worried because he didn't know if he was an allay of them or a loyalist of the king. He needs to proceed cautiously with his next moves.

* * *

_**Winterfell** _

After some hours of hard riding, Jon had finally reached his home. Winterfell. And it feels so good to ride through his land until the gates of Winterfell.

Entering from the gates of Winterfell he stopped for a moment to observe the beauty of my castle, smiling.

A castle of medieval appearance. At the entrance a large fountain and a two-sided staircase leading to the castle. On the sides a beautiful large garden, with a small labyrinth, and remembering that bought a lot of childhood memories, like chasing after his sister Arya and Sansa when they were children.

"Let's go, Ghost, we're home," Jon said to the horse, and patting him on the neck.

When he reached the courtyard, where there was the entrance to the Castell, Jon saw his old wet-nurse at the bottom of the basement of the stairs that lead at the entrance of the estate and hug her tightly. Laughing Jon said, "Wylla, Wylla, I'm back." He really missed her, because when his mother was busy during her duties as the countess, he spent his time with Wylla, and in fact, she knows he almost completely.

"My lord!" She said laughing and Jon, with a bit of sarcasm, added, "Every year that passes, you become more and more beautiful."

"Ah! I taught I teached you not to tell lies, young lord," she said smiling.

"What can I say, the world has made me bad," Jon said in a smiling.

She patted his cheek, and Jon smiling, "You know I'm joking" and then hugged her again. "I missed you."

Then he saw Green, his old friend that he knew since he didn't even know how to walk, descending the stairs, and he said, "Green, my friend." Giving him a hug.

"My lord," Poe greeted, smiling, and returning.

"How are you?" Jon said.

"I'm fine. And you, my lord? " Green said still smiling.

"My mother," He said, remembering where he was after this so many emotions, and looking towards the Castell.

"In the library," Wylla said.

And so, without hesitation, Jon runs towards the entrance of the Castell, and before entering, he turns toward them, saying, "I'm happy to see you again." And runs up the stairs to reach the Library.

Entering the library "Mother!" he said, but stopped when he saw what was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Violet eyes, a pale skin, and long, pale silver-gold hair. And by the dress, she was wearing Jon could tell that she had a tight frame and small breast, but who knows how she really was behind it.

She immediately got up, when he entered and looked at him with widen eyes.

Closing the door behind him, and approaching her, Jon said, "Excuse me, my lady, they told me that... I've scared you, sorry."

After some time, regaining her posture, approaching me, slowing, she said "No, you didn't scare me. You are Count... "

"Jon Stark," he cut her off, answering with a smile. Bowing Jon tries to kiss her hand, but instead, she does a reverence and said in a shy way, and with red check "I'm honoured to meet you."

Smirking, he asked, "Do we know each other?"

She looked down and then responded, "In a certain sense, yes. I saw your portrait, my lord, in Countess Lyanna's room. We have waited so long for you. Come, I'll take you to your mother. "

He sighed and followed her, and he quickly went ahead of her and opened her the door. She smiled exiting, and Jon too. He will really need to find who the girl is.

Entering his mother's room, Jon hears her praying and then hear Daenerys say "Countess."

And after a few seconds from the door, he said "Mother!" with almost tears that were about to come down, and Lyanna looked towards the door. With tears in her eyes, she said, with the joy lighting her face, "Jon, Jon...".

Putting his hat aside, he immediately ran to her, hugging her and saying, "Forgive me, mother. I must have made you worried a lot in these years, and I'm sorry. "

Crying, she said, "There is nothing I have to forgive you, my son." And between the sobs, she added, "You've finally returned. After a so long time", now laughing, crying and squeezing him "My son."

In fact, ten years was a long time, and every day he feared that he will never see her again. Learning about his sister, Arya, death had broken his heart in half last time. If he would have had heard also about his mother's death, that would have been the end.

He heard the girl leave the room and closing the door, at that same moment, and he was glad about that. He and his mother will have some time alone together.

* * *

Today Daenerys woke up later, not having been called by the Countess, because for sure she wanted to spend more time with her son, now that he was back in her arms, and she was sure that the countess' heart will be full of Joy and she will no longer be ill.

This night she had dreamed of him, and now she was rethinking the meeting of yesterday with him. Daenerys couldn't not admit that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. She usually saw him in the portraits, but seeing him in person he was even more handsome. Those beautiful curly black hair tied with a band and those beautiful dark grey eyes, that could read your soul. And the French officer uniform that highlighted his body even more. Daenerys hugged her sheets, smiling, feeling the butterfly in her stomach.

She knew she had got a crush on him the moment she saw him, but she also realized that she had to suppress every sentiment that was borning because it'll never work between them. He is a lord and she is a servant.

After getting dressed Daenerys went to the library and saw one of the servants there.

"Good morning Clare, have you seen the countess?" I asked.

"Yes. She's in the garden. She wanted to take a walk with the Count. She said to let you sleep today because this morning she wanted to enjoy her son's return."

Daenerys smiled and approached the door that led to the garden outside. In that moment she saw the countess pass by, with the Count who looked at her with a smile.

* * *

Walking in the garden with his mother Jon was sure that he had fallen in love with that girl from the library, because he couldn't take her out of his mind, and he was sure that she felt the same, from how red her cheeks became. But his mother brought her back to the present.

"The new reforms introduced by the king, have created much discontent among the nobles," she said.

"And since when the aristocracy does not agree with the king?"

"Since His Majesty, Charles Emmanuel III, decided that the modern state is more important than the nobility, and began to eliminate a number of ancient privileges," she said laughingly, "and as if that was not enough, your sister's husband, The Marquis Theon Greyjoy of Pyke, does nothing but take money from the treasury of Winterfell. And if the money is finished, he rent the land to the big tenants, chasing away the peasants who live there. If this continues, Winterfell will be ruined."

"Mother, I wouldn't want to cause you regret, but I have only a license. Soon I'll be returning to my regiment in the French army," he said sadly, and knowing well, that this will bring sadness to his mother.

"Well, since for now you are here, for now, we will give a feast to celebrate your return. We will invite everyone because they all must see that the Stark dynasty of Winterfell has an heir and that the Castell of Winterfell has a legitimate lord."

In that moment he saw that Daenerys was watching them, or more precis him, with a smile, and when he turned to look at her, for an instant their gaze meets, but then she immediately turned away.

Jon smirked and continued to walk with his mother.

"Mother. Who was that lady I met yesterday in the library? She was very kind to me and caring," he asked because of his mother now for sure.

"She is my lady in waiting. She is very dear to me, and in these years, she has been by my side more than anyone else. Without wishing to offend your sister, I would say that she is almost like a daughter," my mother said. "And she reminds me a lot of Arya, and her free spirit."

For an instant at the mention of his younger sister, he sopped for a moment, trying to suppress the tears in his eyes, and he caught his mother clean her own with a tissue. He wasn't here when she learned about Arya's death, but he was sure that she was broken by the news. Arya was her favorite daughter, but despite that she runs away from home and sailed on the sea with a ship, doing what she always wanted. Explore the world.

Resuming walking, Jon leaning closer to his mother's ear, asked, "And does she have a name?"

"Her Name is Daenerys. Daenerys of Winterfell. "

'So is she,' he thought to himself, remembering receiving the letter from a 'Daenerys of Winterfell', informing him of his mother's health. Now he knows it was her who sent it.

"She's a very good girl and I love her very much," his mother said, and with a warning look and pointing finger "And I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, Jon. I warn you."

When he leaned down to kiss his mother check, he heard someone behind him said "Scoundrel! Show yourself. What did you think, you could return to Winterfell without me knowing?"

"Count Robb Stark."

Robb took Jon's mother's hand, kissing it and said "Countess."

"Welcome, dear nephew," she replied, "It's a long time since we saw each other." Robb was the son of Catelyn Tully and Brandon Stark, his father's older brother, who was the Lord of Riverrun. Unlikely Jon's father who favored loyalty and honour more than anything else, Brandon Stark was the wildest brother, more passionate and a lover of women and wine. And the last two things killed him when Robb was still a child, while his mother died giving him birth. And after his father died, Robb became count of Riverrun.

Although Jon tried to keep him in line in the past, Robb was just like his father. He loved wine and beautiful women, but he was also was a loyal friend, and Jon appreciated that.

After Robb greets his mother, Jon hugged him too laughing, and after walking his mother inside, they went to the training yard. Where once there, they started to practice with the sword and to talk.

"So, you are also unhappy about the reforms".

"You can beat it. Our ancestors have ruled these lands for centuries, why we should renounce to everything that belongs to us by right?" Robb replied.

"The king cannot act against the nobles," Jon said attacking with the sword, "I don't believe it."

"Ah no! So why don't you go around your lands? Look around Winterfell," he said attacking again "The king is either badly advised or a stupid. In any case, if this continues ... "

"If this continues?" Jon asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Enough, my friend. I'm bored of talking. Can we continue to fight, or an officer of the French army is afraid to lose?" he said, smirking and attacking, and Jon tried to parry. When he tries to counterattack, Robb makes a countermove managing to disarm him, and he was surprised.

Laughing, Robb said, "You've really forgotten this trick, eh." After giving him back his sword, Robb added, "You should remain at Winterfell, Jon. The nobles are all unhappy and soon we will have more fighting here than under the banners of the King of France." Jon nodded, despite not liking what he is hearing and more and more he had suspicions regarding the documents that he had and had a bad feeling that Robb may be involved with that list.

"Come," Jon said, sticking the sword in the ground.

When they reached the fountain to quench their thirst Jon asked in a more angry tone that he intended "Robb, what it's this story of fighting?"

Smirking, he said, "I see that you become more curious in these years, cousin."

"Explain yourself better, before I lose my patience," Jon said in the same tone. The smirk that Robb gives him and this playfully way of his made him even more angry.

"Now, I can't tell you anything," he said

"Don't be a donkey. We grew up together. What's all this mystery," Jon said with a more playful tone because he had every intention to reach the bottom of this story.

Sighing, Robb said, "I mean that as soon as his majesty returns from his journey, he will find a nice surprise waiting for him. It is enough for you."

"Isn't His Majesty in Turin?" asked Jon confused. When he was at his garrison, Conforti didn't inform him that the King had left the Kingdom, so now things were getting even more complicated.

"No. He is traveling. His majesty went to take Enlightenment lessons from his cousins in, Austria," He said, and now everything was clear. The king left, and the nobles found the courage to make a conspiracy.

"So, when does he intend to return to Piedmont?"

"The later he does, the better. We are tired of his nonsense. His majesty treats the nobles as the worst of his servants," Robb said with an angry voice and looking at him.

"Robb, I may be a nobleman, but I am also a soldier," Jon replied in an even more angry tone, frustrated by this story. He still remembers the oaths he swears to the king when he becomes a soldier.

"Well, I'm sorry for you," Robb said in a bored voice, making him even more angry. Robb, putting his hand on Jon's shoulder, continued "because sooner or later, there may come a time when you will be forced to choose which side to take. Loyalty to the King or loyalty to the nobbles."

Jon starts thinking about this story and after looking at the ground he left.

* * *

After Robb had left Winterfell, Jon went to the library. He knew he gìhad to find out what it was in the documents because he really didn't like this story at all.

Opening the bag, Jon took the three documents out and saw that on one the sigil was already broken, and that mean it was opened, and it was a confession.

He sat down on a chair at the desk and started reading it.

_"I undersigned, consul Giovanni Monforte, repenting for my sins and for the respect I owe to my house and our beloved sovereign, I have decided to reveal the names of conspirators who have wickedly in mind of ..."_

He stopped in shock of what he read and looked the other way, for a moment, before finishing, " _killing the King._ "

Jon was overwhelmed by emotions, and speechless, cursing "Damn!"

It that moment, Jon heard the door of the library open and immediately hid the documents. Looking up, he saw that it's Daenerys, and smiled.

"Sorry. I'm not used to knocking," Daenerys said, a bit embarrassed when she saw him.

Smirking, Jon said, "Apparently the two of us have the same faults."

"It's that usually there is no one in the library," said Daenerys. "Excuse me again."

She Bowed and tried to leave, but Jon stopped her, "Wait, my lady," and she stopped, however, avoiding his gaze. Jon turned with the back to her and placed the documents in a book and then in the library. Less people know about this story the better, and for now, he doesn't really know this girl to trust with something big like this.

"I wanted to talk to you. You are very dear to my mother, my lady," Jon said.

"And she to me," she answered, "I owe a lot to Countess Lyanna."

"That's why you wrote to me that letter," he said, leaning against the desk in the library.

"Please, my lord, I didn't tell anyone about those letters," replied Daenerys whispering, scared, looking back, for sure fearing that someone may overhear on them.

"I haven't talked to anyone about it, don't worry," Jon whispered, leaning forward, and with a smile. And she returned the smile, which lights up her face.

"Although, I don't understand why being ashamed of a gesture that only makes you honour," Jon said, circling around her, "If I hadn't received that letter, I would never have returned."

"It's not so simple, you know," said Daenerys smiling, "the Countess your mother is a very proud woman and your sister Sansa is a very," she didn't continue the phrase regarding his sister, and he understood clearly what she wanted to say, but then added, "and the marquis ..."

"In short, I have a family with a bad character" Jon cut her off with a smile. He always knows that he had a difficult family, but if Arya would have been her, she for sure would have liked this girl.

"My lord," Jon turned to the door and saw Jeyne, one of the servants and Gren sister, holding the tray with tea.

"Put it up there," Jon waved at a table, "and brings a cup of tea for the lady."

"For me?" Daenerys asked, surprised.

"Don't you like tea?" Jon asked, surprised too, "Prefer something else."

"No, a tea is fine, thank you," Daenerys said with a smiling, and glancing towards Jeyne with lowered eyes.

"Heard Jeyne," he said, glancing between Daenerys and Jon, trying to read their expression and if there was resentment between them, "Go and take it."

"Right now, my lord," said Jeyne giving a sharp look to Daenerys and leaving.

Maybe Jon should some discipline on how to treat a lady of a higher rank than her.

"Good," Jon said to Daenerys, sighing and giving her the letter, "Here. I'll give it back to you," she took and smiled.

Then leaning near her ear, he said, whispering with a smirk, "So you will have nothing to fear for your betrayal." Then he moved to the window, to admire the view of the garden.

"Since she had the first crisis, your mother has always talked about you and about your sister, Arya. It seemed terrible not to warn you, "Daenerys said.

"It's as bad as you wrote to me?" Jon asked, looking out the window.

"Unfortunately, yes. The doctor says that the heart is ill, and the crises follow one another," Daenerys said seriously, and then added with a smile, "but now that you're here, she will definitely be better."

"Except that, I don't intend to stay."

"What do you mean that you will not stay!?" Rey said angrily and with a high voice hitting the table with tea, causing it to tumble. God, what a fire she had inside her, ready to challenge even a Count for those who are dear to her. He was liking her even more now

Smiling, he said, "I see that you too have a nice temperament," and when he saw Daenerys trying to clean up, he told her "Leave it." Then he rang the bell for the servants to come.

"I worry about your mother," Daenerys said.

"Me too," responded Jon honestly, with the hands behind him. "But you see, I don't like that others decide my future, without bothering to ask me, of course." And he went back to the desk.

"I didn't want to offend you, my lord," she said following, Jon and he stopped for a moment, turning back to her, and she continued, "But your mother has waited so long for your arrival, and now you say you want to leave again."

"In a month, exactly" Jon said, and she looks taken aback. Meanwhile, I saw Anna arrive to clean up.

"I'm a soldier, my lady. My regiment is waiting for me and I have specific duties to perform," Jon said in a slightly higher tone, and saw Jeyne coming and approaching the table where the tea was, glancing toward them some time, and. "Of course, unless something happens that convince me to stay," he added with a smirk.

"Then let's hope something happens," she said, giving a small smile.

"Exactly. Let's hope."

Bowing, she left the room, followed by Jeyne.

* * *

When she left the library, she went straight to the stables to clear her head after what just happened and to take care of Drogon. And on her way, she keeps thinking of what the Count was referring to.

When she arrived there, she hears Green talk as he was taking care of the Count's horse.

"Hell, what a beast. This is a horse for races" he patted the horse's back, "With this one, you would never beat me, Daenerys."

But she didn't answer him, still thinking about what the Count said.

"I speak alone, it seems. Daenerys! Are you listening to me? "

"Yes," she said in an annoyed voice. "I'm listening."

"I'm talking about the horse."

"The horse. I understand!" Even though she didn't know what he was talking about.

"The Count's Horse, Daenerys," He said approaching her and Drogon, and she looked at him with widen eyes.

Seeing his smirk on his face, Daenerys becomes very irritate, and said, "Stop treating me like a fool. I understood perfectly, Green. You were talking about the Count." And at mentioning him, she felt my cheeks get hot and red. "Emm ... of the horse. Of the Count's horse." She added trying to save the situation and sighing she left.

At night, she went back to her room to change, and she heard a knock on the door.

Daenerys pulled on her skirt and adjusted her hair, thinking it was the Count, but she saw it was Wylla, who entered, to her disappointment.

"Oh! It's you, Wylla."

"What!? You were waiting for someone else?" She said in a slightly surprised voice.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I brought you the bed warmer," She said approaching the bed.

"Thank you."

Showing her the hairbrush, Daenerys asked her, "Would you help me?"

She smiled and said, "Since when do you make yourself beautiful to go to sleep?"

"I don't make myself beautiful," Daenerys said, smiling. "A hundred brush strokes in the morning. A hundred brush strokes in the evening. It's not what you always say?"

"But be careful not to fall into this mirror. Understood?"

"Wylla, can you tell me what do you have? Since you entered, you say things that are nonsense," Daenerys asked confused.

"It's you who do things that don't make sense," she said in a whisper.

"What all these riddles are," I replied chuckling.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Dany," she said.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and said, "There is someone who says the Count has a certain interest in you."

"Then tell this, someone, that he has too fine ears. Because he heard things that I knew nothing about. "

"Yes, yes."

"Anyway, I'm not responsible for the Count's intentions."

"Dany, Dany," she said sighing. "Did you tell him you're a servant?"

"Why should it matter?"

"It matters, it matters. It matters very much. Why are you putting yourself in a bad mess, my dear?" she said kissing her forehead. "In very bad trouble you are putting yourself."

Then, when she left, Daenerys got into bed and before going to sleep, she thought about this conversation.


	4. Chapter three

**_ Wolfswood _ **

Now that he has returned, Jon wanted to inspect his land and the next morning, having woken up and had breakfast, he saddled his horse and accompanied by Green, left the castle to ride through his lands.

He was quite disappointed with the state of his land and how Greyjoy is managing it, and now they were in the woods near Winterfell, called the Wolfswood, riding on their way back to the castle, while Green kept telling him of everything that had happened over the past ten years.

"May I speak frankly, my lord?" Green asked as they kept riding on.

"Speak," said Jon sighing, quite bored, imagining what he would say.

"Marquis Greyjoy is not fit to run the farmlands of Winterfell. He is not from our land, he doesn't understand the peasants' dialect," but he stopped when he noticed that Jon wasn't listening, and in fact, he asked, "Are you listening, my lord?"

" Yes, Green. You're telling me that my brother-in-law is an idiot." He always has been and Jon's father chose him as his sister's husband only because the one who was supposed to marry Sansa, rejected her, and Theon Greyjoy was the only one with a great title in the near lands or region.

When he looked ahead, he saw a woman riding across a field, and leaning forward to see better, he glimpsed a silver blond hair that could only belong to one woman, and so he asked Green, "Isn't that my mother's lady in waiting?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Precede me to Winterfell," Jon said, wanting to follow her, to find out where she was going in such a hurry.

"Eh, my lord, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Green.

"Yes, yes," said Jon bored riding away, following the path taken by Daenerys.

After a few minutes, he saw in the distance the horse tied to a tree and the sound of water flowing down, for he remembered that in his land there was a waterfall near there, and it must surely have been in this place. Stopping, Jon tied his horse and started to approach it slowly and silently, and once he was near a bush, he saw her heading towards the waterfall, for sure, to take a swim, but anyway she had her underwear that reached above her knees, for his disappointment.

She was such a beautiful lady and the sun that lit her up in the water and the smile she had, made her even more beautiful and Jon felt a little ashamed to stand behind the bush and looking at her, but not guilty.

But just when Daenerys rose from the water to head towards a rock, with her dress that was now wet and completely tight over her, showing the beautiful shapes of her body, Ghost growled interrupting that beautiful moment.

'Damn horse,' he thought.

"Who's there?" shouted Daenerys, and Jon saw her lower herself behind the rock. "Green, is that you?"

Interesting, Jon thought. Apparently, he isn't the only one to look at her in secret. He will have to give that stable boy a lecture regarding his place and not to follow the young girls of higher rank than him into the woods.

"How many times have I told you that you can't follow me."

Jon smiled as he saw her so angry, hiding behind the rock and in the water. This is a side she didn't show yet yesterday and Jon was very intrigued by it, even though he had a taste of it.

"Shame on you!" she shouted, covering herself with her hands, while Jon gave her one last look as he ran to his horse and rode away.

* * *

**_ Winterfell _ **

After receiving news from Daenerys regarding her brother, Jon's return, Sansa immediately rushed to Winterfell to see him, taking Alyssa with her so that she could meet her uncle because she was a baby when he left ten years ago. However, when she arrived, she was informed that Samuel Tarly had been here, that he was called by Daenerys, despite the fact that she always told her that Tarly was not welcomed here.

As she entered her mother's room, Sansa saw her sitting and looking out the window with a maid beside her.

"Mother," she said, greeting her.

"Sansa," she greeted her with a smile, opening her arms for a hug. "Did you hear?"

"Yes. Daenerys informed me in a letter of his return. Where is he?"

"He went to inspect the lands around Winterfell with Green, the stable boy," said her mother, only to add, sighing, "I wish there was a reason to keep him here, for him to stay with us."

"Daenerys also informed me that you've had another one of your crises."

"Daenerys always worries too much. Doctor Tarly said I still have decades ahead of me," she said, and Sansa gave her a look at mentioning that man's name.

"I gave strict orders that Tarly was not welcomed at Winterfell," she said, getting angry."

"Daughter. Doctor Tarly is the best doctor around here. If he's done anything stupid in the past, we'll get over it. Besides, he's an old friend of Jon."

"He disgraced his family and..."

"And he hurt your pride even though you say your heart was hurt," said her mother seriously.

And it made her so angry that she said in a rude way, " He ruined his family and the title of nobleman for a servant."

"Maybe. But it was his choice to marry a servant and not you that made him your enemy. However, as long as I am alive and Countess of Winterfell, he is welcome. And I'm sure he will be, even afterwards, if Jon stays at Winterfell."

Sansa didn't answer and heard her mother asked, "Is Alyssa with you?"

"Yes," replied Sansa smiling and at that moment Alyssa ran inside "Grandmother!" hugging her.

"My Darling," said her mother, hugging Alyssa back, and kissing her forehead. Her mother was very close to her granddaughter, although she was less close to her, because of Sansa's character and most certainly because of Theon. Not that she could blame her, but Sansa, nevertheless knew that she missed Arya the most and that she was her favourite besides Jon, and in fact, they were the ones who looked most like the great Countess Lyanna.

" The uncle is back. Are you happy?" her mother asked, and Alyssa nodded smiling.

"I'm going to go change now. Alyssa, go outside for a while," Sansa said, leaving the room and heading towards hers.

"My lord," greeted him Grenn. "Have you reached your prey?"

"Yes," he said, smiling and getting off the horse. "But I didn't catch her. I found it much more beautiful to let her free, like certain birds of prey," he replied, leaning on Ghost. "I hear instead that you often go hunting." And when he said that, he saw Grenn's face change colour."

Me, my lord?" he asked half chuckling, half stammering. "I don't understand."

"Ah, he doesn't understand," said Jon chuckling. "I admit that lady Daenerys is a very tasty morsel, but be careful not to stick your nose where it's not allowed." Saying the last part angry, because a servant was spying on a lady.

"Your sister, Countess Sansa has arrived," said Grenn, and this distracted him from the event with Daenerys, and he headed towards the Keep, but turned for a moment to Grenn and said, "Remember your place." And then start walking again.

As he entered the yard Jon saw a little girl jump a rope, and not recognizing her from behind, he asked Jon, "Who are you?"

Jon looked at her confusedly for a moment, and she returned his confusion. But once he saw familiar features on her face, he said, "Alyssa?" She smiled with a reverence, and Jon lowered himself smiling and said, "You have become such a beautiful lady," patting her chin, and then taking her in his arms.

"A few more years without seeing you and I would have fallen in love with you," Jon said jokingly and chuckled, as he turned her over.

"Thank you, my lord," she said giggling.

"No, not lord. Uncle."

"Jon," he heard his sister, calling him from behind, and putting down his niece, he hugged Sansa.

"You're beautiful, sister," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're in great shape and healthy, too," she smiled. "I want you to tell us everything."

"Come," he said, smiling, as they headed into the castle.

* * *

Daenerys was furious after what happened at the waterfall and was determined to put Grenn in his place. In fact, after getting dressed and dried, she returned to the castle.

Once at the stables, Daenerys got off the horse in a rage and headed inside shouting, "Grenn!"

And she saw him come out with a smirk on his face, "So! Did you enjo..." but she slapped him very hard on the cheek before he could finish.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, putting his hand on his cheek.

"If you do it again next time, I'll tell Countess Lyanna and have you kicked away from the castle," said Daenerys furiously.

"What have I done?" Green asked, grabbing her by the hand.

"Do you want another slap?" she asked, turning and pulling her hand out from his grasp.

"If you tell me what I did, I'll gladly take it," he said, smirking. "Are you sorry that the Count didn't jump into the lake with you?" And she was caught off guard by that statement trying to get over it, and feeling her heart beating fast.

"But... But wasn't that you at the lake?" she asked, not knowing what else to say, confused.

"No, my lady. I have not had that pleasure," he said, mocking her and smirking.

"Was it him? Was it Jon?" she asked, surprised again, and her heart continued to beat fast.

"Yes, Jon. The count. You raised the curtain and he enjoyed the show," said Green, grinning, and she slapped him again but this time he caught the slap. "And I agree with him."

"Idiot!" she said as she left the stables to head for the Keep.

When she went inside Daenerys saw one of the servants, Osha, taking sheets from the Count's chambers.

"Osha what's going on?" but she didn't answer, just pointed at her with her head, and at that moment Daenerys heard the voice of a woman she hated, "Ah, there you are!" exclaimed Sansa Greyjoy, coming out of the room."

"My lady," greeted Daenerys her, making a reverence, and a false smile.

"So! Have you come to see if things have been done as you wished?" asked Sansa, approaching.

"What? I don't understand, my lady," Daenerys said confusedly. She really didn't understand what she was referring to.

"Dear Daenerys, if you meddle in castle matters again, I will kick you out of the castle without hesitation," Sansa threatened her, almost circling around her.

Realizing what she was referring to, Daenerys looked down and said, "I'm sorry, my lady. But you weren't here and I thought..."

" You thought you were a lady of this castle," Sansa said, and she could feel the anger curbing in her. "You even invited that damn Tarly."

"Your mother was ill and Doctor Tarly is the best person I know."

"My mother has been ill for weeks. And don't tell me who is good or not. I know Tarly's nature."

At that moment Osha returned too, bringing new sheets, and after looking at them, Sansa nodded, then approaching her again, said, "As for my brother's chambers, don't worry about matters concerning the running of the house anymore. For not only they are not part of your work, but you are not even capable in doing them."

Daenerys swallowed, trying to overcome the bitterness she felt, and suppress even the tears that wanted to come out. Giving her a harsh look Sansa left, while Daenerys sighed as she headed for the library for her afternoon readings with Countess Lyanna and forgot the evil witch.

* * *

After spending time with his sister and niece, Jon was now with his mother in the library reading the list of people that were invited to the feast.

"Ah, Wylis Manderly. Still alive?"

"Yes. Alive, old and very fat. He's becoming like his old father who died years ago."

"Accompanied by Wynafryd Manderly?" Jon said, but couldn't remember that name, though he vaguely remembered the old count. "I thought his wife's name was Leona Manderly?"

"Wynafryd is the count's eldest daughter, while Wylla Manderly is the youngest. His wife Leona Manderly died three years ago."

Jon sighed, so many things have changed in these ten years that Jon didn't know what else to expect. As he walked over to the couch, he said, " It seems that I was away for a very long time."

"Too long." She said as Jon sat down. "But we'll get them back."

"There are some things you can't get back, mother. I wasn't here when father died. And I wasn't here to comfort you when you received news of Arya's death."

"Till the end of his days, you were always in your father's thoughts. But he knew that the path was you choose would make you to grow up and become a man, the man that now stands in front of me." Sighing, she said, "As for Arya, I do not deny that it was very difficult to learn of her death, and that my heart was broken that day, and that it hasn't healed till now. But I am sure I will see her again soon. However, before that happens, I intend to show all the nobles the future of Winterfell. All shall see the new Count Stark of Winterfell."

"Even if the Count Stark doesn't want it?" Jon said, sighing and chuckling. "The feasts are too boring for me."

His mother giggled back, "Nonsense."

As he kept reading the list, his eyes fell on a name that he truly hoped he would never hear or see again.

"Mother, there's a Margery Tyrell on here," he said, giving her the paper.

"Yes, Jon, Margery Tyrell-Baratheon."

"Mother, I remind you that that woman..."

"That woman is the wife of the Counsellor of the King, Stannis Baratheon, who will do us the honor of attending the feast for the return of the Count of Winterfell.

"Not with Margery," he said, angry and getting up off the couch.

"It's his wife Jon. And it's been ten years since that story."

"That's exactly why. You know very well that the reason I've been away all this time is because of that bit..."

"Jon!" she warned him, while he was very angry. "I hoped that after ten years you'd forget about it."

"Don't treat me like a child, mother," he answered calmly. "Besides, some things are hard to forget. Even after such a long time. We all know the only reason Margery Tyrell married him is because he has the highest office in the kingdom and is the closest to the king, while I was only a count."

"A title that our family has always carried with honour and pride!" said his mother, raising her voice and getting angry, and Jon realized the mistake he made.

"Forgive me, Mother," he said, "I didn't mean to offend you," as he made his way towards the library desk, "I just don't want to see her again."

In that moment Jon heard a door creaking, and saw Daenerys enter through the secret door into the bookcase.

She stopped for a moment, undoubtedly surprised to see him there, and started to blush. Now it was getting interesting, Green must have told her that it was he the one who was hiding behind the bushes.

"Come, Daenerys. Come. The count and I were discussing the list of those who were invited to the feast for his return," said his mother, and he saw Daenerys do a reverence. "But we've finished."

"If you want our, reading can wait," said the lady, and this caught Jon's attention and curiosity even more.

"No, come," he said with his hands behind his back. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take part too in the reading, if you don't mind," he said, looking toward his mother and saw that she gave him a look.

"What is it about?" he asked, turning to Daenerys, who at that moment went to the bookshelf to get a book, and Jon was a little worried because he remembered that the list was there too, in a book.

"A tragedy of Racine," she said, taking the book and returning to the sofa that was there while he followed her interested and ready to tease her at the right opportunity.

"So we're talking about love." Jon knew very well the works of the dramatist in question and the themes he dealt with.

"I'd say it is more about destiny," she replied, sitting down.

"And aren't they the same thing?" Jon asked as he walked beside his mother and leaned against her chair, so he could have a better view of the beautiful girl, and see when she blushes and was embarrassed.

"I don't know," replied Daenerys avoiding his gaze, but glancing toward his mother instead, who Jon could not see the expression because he was behind her.

"I say they are one and the same," Jon said looking towards Daenerys. "There is not one without the other." Jon sneered when she looked at him embarrassed, surely sensing what he was about to say, and in fact, moving away a little from his mother's chair, he added, "If, for example, I went out into the woods and a young woman appeared before me, bathing her delicate body in the waters of a lake, what would you say? Was it fate that I met her?" and Daenerys' cheeks turned red and her breath increased, making her chest go back and forth fast.

Avoiding his gaze, she said, "I would call that indiscretion."

"But love is indiscreet," he replied, grinning, " he doesn't ask permission and presents himself to us beautiful and invincible." God how good he's become with words, Jon thought to himself. He has never been a great poet with women, but with the young Daenerys, it seems that words come out of his mouth spontaneously.

After some silence in which he admired the beauty of this young lady, his mother brought him back and breaking the silence, said, "I'd call it a dumbing down, rather than fate. Daenerys, I'm a little tired. Will you walk me to my room?"

"What about our reading?"

"The reading can wait. For today my son has told us enough fantasies," said his mother, and at that moment Daenerys glanced towards him, and their gaze intertwined for a moment, and he grinned.

"Come, Daenerys," added his mother, and the maiden helped her up, leaving the library together, while Jon went straight to the shelf, opening the glass door and taking the documents from the book. He really will have to change his hiding place. Too many people come here.

* * *

When they returned to the Countess' room, she stopped for a moment while Daenerys held her hand and said, " It's not for you, Daenerys."

Helping her sit down on a chair, and to change, Daenerys heard the Countess say, "What's all this talk of adventures in the woods and women bathing naked?"

"I don't know, Countess," Daenerys lied. She knew very well what it was all about, and though she should feel a little ashamed, she wasn't quite the contrary.

Looking at her, the countess said, "I love you both, Daenerys, but Jon is a nobleman."

"I know, but it's not what you think," replied Daenerys taking off her shoulder cover. "Of course, I can't deny that your son didn't impress me," Remembering their first meeting in the library. Then chuckling, she said, "But from, this to...!" she stopped not knowing how to continue.

"Exactly. It's obvious you impressed him, too, and when a nobleman picks interest on a girl, he may as well decide to take her without much trouble."

"But not Jon," she replied, sighing and chuckling, as she took off the necklace around Lyanna's neck, a beautiful three-headed dragon, with a wolf's head inside, and at the base underneath, three precious hanging stones, one red and two blue. She said that it was her husband, the Count, who gave it to her in her youth when he returned from one of his expeditions, and to whom Lyanna was very attached. It was supposed to belong to Arya once the Countess was dead, but fate decided otherwise.

"And why not?" asked the Countess, turning towards her and looking up at her. "Jon is a man, Daenerys! "A wolf who likes to hunt, and the more his prey runs away, the more passion he will use to catch her."

"I'll be able to keep him at bay," replied Daenerys calmly, putting the necklace on the table.

"No, my dear. You don't have to keep him at bay. You need to keep him away, as far away as possible," said the Countess very angry. "And maybe avoid certain adventures for a while."

"Of course, Countess," replied Daenerys as he kept undressing her.

* * *

** _S_ ** ** _tannis'_ ** ** _Castel_ **

Green was riding fast, carrying all the invitations for the feast of tonight and now there was only one left to deliver, the one to Counsellor Stannis Baratheon and his wife Margery Tyrell.

When he arrived at the gates of the castle, he saw a well-dressed servant coming, who surely was their most trusted man, who asked, "Who sent you?"

"The Countess Lyanna Stark of Winterfell," replied Grenn, pulling out the letter, and handing it to the servant, "The Countess is giving a feast for the return of the Count and wants all the noblemen and noblewomen to be present."

The servant took it and Grenn rode away, back to Winterfell.

* * *

Margery was in the bathtub reading the invitation while Missandei was washing it with perfumed oils.

"He's back," she said with a smirk on her lips.

"A friend of yours?" asked the young girl, putting perfumed oil on her hands.

"Yes, but not in the way you think," replied Margery, knowing that Missandei was surely referring to whether he was one of her past lovers.

As she was rubbing her hands and shoulders with the oil, she said, "You don't have to tell me. I can feel your body impatient to see him again."

And Margery chuckled. That was exactly what he was feeling, even if it was more about curiosity in seeing him again and seeing what kind of man, he has become in those ten long years.

"Do you think my husband will accompany me to the party?" she asked, not that she cared that much.

"Well, even if he doesn't want to, I'm sure you'll convince him," Missandei said.

"Surely I will," replied Margery as she got up from the bathtub, while Missandei wrapped around her clean white sheet. This will be one of the greatest feasts, she was sure.

* * *

_**Winterfell** _

After helping the Countess to change, Daenerys left the room because she had to go to the village to meet with little Ned like almost every day.

Outside the room, she saw Count Jon, who asked, "Is my mother sleeping?"

"Yes, my lord, and I think I'll go to my chambers too," she said, glancing between the floor and him, trying to avoid anything that might draw him to her. "With your permission, I'll go to my room," she added with a reverence and headed for her room.

"I can't allow that. Not before you made me happy," he said, following her, and she started to panic because she had never promised him anything.

"I promised you nothing, my lord," she replied, avoiding him, while her heart was beating fast.

"And what about the tragedy," he said, leaning very close to her, and Daenerys felt the heat rise from her core and her cheeks become warm.

"Don't you want to read it to me?" he asked, almost offended, but she could tell that it was a fake one.

"Oh, the tragedy," she chuckled.

"Yes," he replied, only to add with a whisper, "Why? Were you thinking of something else?"

"No, but..." Daenerys tried to say something because he made her go crazy and lose the thread with all his teasing ways, that she really started to hate. "I don't think it's fair to exclude your mother from it."

And she headed for her room, but he stopped in front of her door and said, "There are adventures from which it would be better to exclude the mothers."

"Exactly, my lord. Adventures. That virtuous maiden should avoid," she answered, glancing down and stepping on his foot. He groaned, and she, with a smirk said, leaning up a bit closer to his ear, "Oh sorry, my lord. How careless I am," and entered her room, closing the door behind her with a sigh. He will make her life a living hell, no doubt, but it was so good to receive his attention, thought Daenerys, leaning against the door, with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**_Winter's Town_ **

After what happened with the Count, Daenerys saddled up her horse and headed for the village of Wintertown, near the castle, and precisely to the most famous inn, Smoking Log, to see little Ned, a ten-year-old boy who was a kitchen boy, greeting everyone in the meantime.

Ned was a bastard without a mother and father, to whom Daenerys became very attached during her time in that horrible inn, and in which Ned almost always followed her in that period, and according to him she was almost a mother figure. He was named after the late Count of Winterfell, who was still alive at the time.

Suddenly, while she was very close to the inn, Daenerys heard a little voice say, "Let me go. Ugly witch leaves me alone," and she saw a little boy with curly blond hair running out of the inn.

"Ned!" shouted a woman's voice.

"Daenerys!" He ran with tears in his eyes, hiding behind her, while the mistress of the inn was after him with a broom in her hand to beat him, for sure.

"Oh, here's Madame Daenerys again, hiding the bastard. Pull him out of your skirt," said the woman with the broom in her hand, while Daenerys was hiding behind her little Ned.

"You little thief, come here!" shouted the woman, trying to hit him with her broom, while Ned ran towards the little fountain that was there.

Daenerys tired of the woman's attitude, pulled the broom out of her hands, shouting, "If you touch little Ned again, you'll have to deal with me!"

"Oh, now that you're at the Starks' castle you think you're a lady, whore. Maybe you're even fucking the Count of that castle who recently returned! Why the hell you still come here, I don't even understand," she said, puffing, back to the tavern.

Sighing, Daenerys turned to Ned.

"What about you?" she said as she approached him and saw the money in his hand. "Where did you get those coins?"

"They're mine. They're the ones that that witch owes me," he said, putting them in his pockets, and then adding angry enough, with furrowed eyebrows, " She never pays me."

"But if she never pays you, why do you have them?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, with a smile.

"I took them," he said in his little voice, and she smiled, caressed him on the head, then sitting on the floor, pulled out a book.

"No, Daenerys!" He exclaimed, whimpering and bored.

"Ned, you know it's important to learn how to read," she said, making him sit on her lap, and opening the book, "If I didn't know how to read I'd still be in this tavern working as a servant."

"But it's no useful," he huffed.

"That's what you say," she said, looking at him. "Why do you think Countess Lyanna took me to Winterfell Castle? That's why she did it, and one day you too..."

" So why don't you take me with you?" he sadly asked, and Daenerys could see a tiny trace of tears in his eyes even though he wanted to do everything possible to look tough, and it broke her heart. No matter how much she wanted to take him away from this horrible place, and raise him with her, Daenerys didn't have the means. Between taking care of her mother who was ill, and that drunken of her brother that no one wants to take him to work, to her the money was not enough for him also, and Sansa would be against taking him to Winterfell, and would make his life a living hell.

So, hugging him, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, she said, "One day I will." Not wanting to destroy his hopes.

"Now let's start reading," she said, and the boy began slowly, and with effort, to read, as she was looking at him. He resembled so much someone, as she looked sideways at him, but she couldn't tell who. But maybe she was wrong. After all, so many children were abandoned here, and in other inns and brothels in general, so who knows who was the father.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Winterfell** _

All the servants were busy preparing for the feast of today, which was to be held from early afternoon until late night and beyond, and Wylla was in charge of the kitchen part, while Countess Sansa was running the outside and visual part for the feast.

While she was making the cake dough, breaking some eggs, Wylla said " Osha, pass me the milk.

" Just a moment, Wylla, I'll finish this and help you," said the girl, while she prepared another ingredient part.

"Careful with those dishes," warned Wylla Jeyne, Grenn's sister, who was washing and drying them carelessly and boringly, that if she wasn't careful, she'd drop them for sure. When it was time for the feast, the servants always tried to overdone things and not to do them carefully.

"Put more elbow grease on that silverware," Wylla said to another servant, then more orders to the others, and Osha brought her the milk while she kept mixing the dough.

Hurry up with these tables and tablecloths. The guests will be here soon," Sansa said angry, stressed, and agitated. Always at the last minute with the preparations, she thought.

"Alyssa!" yelled Sansa, as her daughter ran wild here and got bothered of the servants who were putting the tablecloths on the tables, or those who were carrying the candlesticks, and the plates with the cakes.

"Where's Daenerys?" she asked the servants, who shook their heads. "Osha, where is Daenerys?"

"I don't know, my lady," said the servant trying to hide something behind the back, but Sansa had no time for their games. "It's possible no one knows where that girl is!" she added, sighing, angry.

* * *

**_ Wintertown _ **

After the time spent with little Ned, Daenerys went to see Gilly, to tell her about the latest news, before returning back to the castle, which was surely in agitation for the feast of today.

"Throwing a stone into the lake, Daenerys, laughing, said," And then I kicked him on the foot. "But seeing Gilly's serious face, who replied, "You worry me, Daenerys. You're too cheerful."

"And what's wrong with that," Daenerys confusedly said.

"Nothing for now, but in the future?" she said seriously.

"Will you warn me too, Gilly?" she asked and then jokingly added, "One of these days he'll jump on you, and make you his."

Gilly giggled, and so did Daenerys, but her friend seriously said, "You don't realise, do you?"

And the smile from Daenerys' lips disappeared when she saw that Gilly was serious and continued, "You keep joking, but you don't realise that you' re falling in love."

"No," said Daenerys denying it, and looking towards the lake. How right Gilly was, but admitting it seemed so hard, and even hearing it out loud.

"Look at you, Dany. You're always smiling when you talk about him," said Gilly, but Daenerys shook her head, sighing, but still smiling, and said, "I'm telling you these funny stories to cheer you up," and then she added seriously, avoiding her gaze, "Anyway, I haven't..."

"Done nothing wrong," ended Gilly.

After a few seconds of silence, knowing it was pointless to deny it, Daenerys sighed and looked to her friend, "All right, I admit it. He's handsome, he's kind, he's strong, and he turns the heads of every woman in the castle I'm sure. So what? I didn't say I wanted to marry him."

" Exactly, Daenerys. You shouldn't even think about that," she said seriously. "You need to stay away. Don't let that happen."

"Happen what?" she giggled, not knowing what she was referring to.

"Don't laugh Daenerys. You scare me when you laugh," said Gilly seriously, and Daenerys became serious too, "When I look at you, I see me. My mistakes, and all the illusions that led me and Sam to ruin."

Not to worry her good friend too much, Daenerys said, swallowing, " Don't worry about me, Gilly. I'm not taking any chances. The Count will never ask me to marry him." Trying to swallow the horrible truth. He was a nobleman and she was a servant. But as she stood up, she added, " Don't worry. The Count informed me that in a few days he will leave to rejoin his Regiment."

Lifting her up by the hand, she said jokingly and embracing her, "And until that day, I'll make sure that he keeps his hands off me," getting Gilly's Laughs.

As they were returning to the doctor's house, they heard "Gilly!"

" I am here, Sam," she said, as they approached, and said to Daenerys, "he must have finished his medical examinations earlier," and they saw him exit the house.

"Gilly, where have you been?" he asked smiling.

"We went for a walk by the lake and talked some news," replied Gilly.

"I just couldn't find you," he said, giving her a hug and a kiss. "Are you all right?"

"Of course, I'm all right, my love," replied Gilly, putting her hand on Sam's face, and Daenerys smiled for the scene, "But you don't have to worry about me all the time."

And Daenerys was a little confused about it. Why should Sam worry about her? And in fact, he was when he came out of the house, almost worried.

Then turning to her, smiling, he said, "Sorry Dany, I didn't even greet you," wrapping his arm around Gilly's shoulders as they walked. "Are you staying for dinner with us? We have a very big pheasant for a change."

Daenerys smiled, and although she would love to stay, she couldn't. Shaking her head, she said "I can't. We have guests at Winterfell today..."

"Ah, for the feast," he said, and she nodded as Gilly asked, "What feast?"

"For Jon's return," she replied, but then quickly she corrected herself, "For Count Stark, I mean. Countess Lyanna has decided to arrange a banquet."

Hearing Sam sighing, Daenerys saw Gilly, sighing too, and saying, "And you weren't invited."

"I'd rather stay for dinner with you than waste my time with them," replied Sam, leaning towards her, and giving her a kiss, but Daenerys could feel the sadness and the dizziness in her voice and on her face, and seeing Gilly in this way broke her heart.

* * *

**_ Winterfell _ **

Jon was walking on the lawn of the garden, with his arms behind his back, watching the preparations on the outside and heard a carriage arriving.

And saw that the one to descend was Sansa's husband, Marquis Theon Greyjoy, son of old Balon Greyjoy. Theon has always had a reputation as a womanizer, even more so than Robb, but maybe in these years, he calmed down because he seemed quite fit and more.

"My dear brother-in-law," Theon greeted him, coming towards him, smiling, and extending his hand.

"Dear brother-in-law Theon," he greeted him, shaking his hand and touching him on the shoulder. "I didn't think you would come."

"I wouldn't have missed your return for sure."

"Or the feast," commented Jon, glancing at him as they walked. " I confess, I feared I'd never see you again."

Of course, he was afraid. In fact, Theon surely hoped that he would never come back so that he could be the only cock in the henhouse wasting Stark's wealth and bringing Winterfell, like Pyke, to ruin.

Turning his attention back to Theon, Jon replied, "Me too," obviously lying. "But I had to come back, unfortunately."

"And how long do you intend to stay?" asked Theon, intrigued though not by that fact but by something else.

"You mean that you want to know when I'm going to leave, huh." And Theon Greyjoy started laughing, and Jon laughed too, thinking what a fool he was.

"We had to have you back to bring some joy back to Winterfell."

"If it were up to me, I would have done without all this," replied Jon. He hated feasts, and some of the people in them too. But he accepted for the love he felt for his mother, and to give her joy.

"I heard that Counsellor Stannis Baratheon is also here tonight," he smiled.

"My mother. It was her idea because she considers it a great honour."

"Oh, but it is. Stannis Baratheon is a very important, strong, rich man," said Theon, and Jon was sure the young Kraken was up to something. "I invited him so many times, but he always refused." And Jon looked at him wanting to comment that because he was a buffoon, but he held himself back. Leaning back, he whispered, "You know that Stannis Baratheon is not looked kindly around here. And because of these actions, he takes against the nobility supporting the king."

But Jon wasn't even listening to him because his eyes and attention were drawn to the woman of his dreams. Daenerys of Winterfell, who rode through the Castle's gates towards the stables for sure.

"Magnificent girl, isn't she?" commented Theon, smirking.

"Lady," Jon corrected him, getting angry, and that made Greyjoy serious. "Lady, Marquis, not girl."

"I see that she has already made an impression, eh," said Theon, chuckling.

Deciding to change the subject, Jon said, " Come," heading for The Keep.

* * *

After leaving Drogon at the stables, Daenerys made her way to the kitchens, and as she entered she saw them in agitation and preparations.

She approached Wylla to help her, but the woman, shaking her head, said, "No, Daenerys. Countess Sansa has been looking for you till now. Go to her before she freaks out and takes her revenge on you."

She nodded and after asking the location of the Countess, Daenerys headed for the garden, where the Countess gave instructions for preparation.

Once there Daenerys heard Sansa scold little Alyssa, but when the little girl saw her, she smiled.

"Alyssa, you are beautiful!" she said, smiling as the little girl made a pirouette showing off her beautiful bright yellow dress, with a little red on it. "Do you like it?"

"Magnificent," she said, looking even better up, closely. "You look like a real lady."

"Daenerys do not speak of things you do not know," commented Sansa, and Daenerys looked towards her, leaving Alyssa's hands. " Where have you been all this time?"

"Excuse me, Countess. I was away from the castle and..."

"I noticed. You will spend the whole afternoon with Alyssa, as punishment," Sansa interrupted her, and Daenerys heard the musicians starting to play. "And shut your mouth and all that nonsense that comes out of it. And while you're at it, keep Alyssa quiet too."

Swallowing, Daenerys said, "Yes, Countess," and exchanged a look with Alyssa, who rolled her eyes at her mother. Poor child. To have such a mother.

"Go now," said Sansa and Daenerys, took Alyssa by the hand and left.

* * *

When the guests arrived, and after getting ready, with Jon wearing his French officer's uniform, they were welcoming them under the curtain set up at the entrance to shelter his mother from the sun.

Those who were already present were happy, they were talking, eating, drinking, and Jon smiled to see the children chasing each other and playing, having fun among themselves. And that brought back many good memories of him and Arya, and sometimes Sansa.

He saw Robb coming, and after he had greeted Theon, Sansa, and kissed the hand of Countess Lyanna, Jon's mother, he turned his attention to him and laughing she hugged him.

"Jon."

"Robb," he chuckled, hugging him back. A carriage arrived, and when Robb turned around, he said, "Ah, here comes Count Manderly, accompanied by my future wife."

And indeed, after old Count Willys Manderly got out of the carriage, he was followed by two other beautiful young women, his daughters. Wylla and Winifred.

Glancing toward Robb, he asked with a smirk, "And which one is your betrothed?"

"The more beautiful one," Robb replied, laughing, and Jon gave him a look. They were both beautiful, and after ten years he didn't know which one was who. "All right," said Robb. "I'll introduce her to you." And he walked towards the young women, and then took the beautiful brown-haired woman by the hand.

"Marquess," she greeted his sister. "Countess," then her mother reverently, and then Robb introduced her to him.

"Count Jon Stark," said Robb, holding her hand.

"Count Stark," greeted him with a reverence, and Jon kissed her on the hand. "I am pleased to meet you. Robb has told me so much about you."

"I hope not too bad," Jon replied, smiling, and jokingly, glancing at his cousin.

"Isn't a love my Winifred," Robb said, looking towards the woman, who smiled, opening her fan. Then came the turn of Count Willys Manderly, who greeted Jon's mother, "My dear, my dear Countess," kissing her hand. "You look wonderful."

"What a lovely lie," his mother said smiling and shaking her head. "Your daughter, on the other hand, is getting more beautiful every day," she added, referring to Wylla Manderly, and of course Jon thought so too, but there was one even more beautiful at the Castle.

"Thank you, Countess," said the girl smiling and exchanging a particular look with Greyjoy.

"Jon, Marquess, Marquis Greyjoy," Count Manderly greeted them, before he walked away to the place where Robb and Winifred were, and poured himself some drinks.

* * *

After the banquet in the afternoon, and by evening, everyone had retired to the great ballroom.

Suddenly, while everyone was chatting among themselves, and the music was playing, they heard, "The King's Counsellor, the Marquis Stannis Baratheon, and his wife the Marquise Margerye Tyrell-Baratheon."

"I can't believe it. You invited her too," commented Robb, glancing between him and the entrance where there was that woman.

"It was my mother's idea, despite my opposition," Jon replied, never taking his eyes off the woman.

"She's still very beautiful," Robb said, smiling with tight lips.

"Yes, she is," replied Jon, though, if he should be honest at this moment there was an even more beautiful woman than her. "And unfortunately, she knows it."

"Sure, to think you had her in your arms and..."

"Shut up, Robb. Her husband is here," Jon warned him.

"If that's the case, I'm not saying anything that Counsellor Baratheon doesn't already know," replied Robb, only to take a breath, and then add chuckling, " Rumour has it that your Margery is quite a free spirit."

And Jon chuckled too, and Robb jokingly teased him, said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot. You know her very well."

"I knew her," said Jon, looking at the woman. He still remembers those moments, even the great break between them. Or rather how she hurt him. "I even thought I loved her," he added, getting angry, and breathing fast.

"All right, all right. You're still angry with her," Robb said seriously, "but now go and greet her. After all, if she's here, it's to celebrate your return." Patting him on the back and moving away.

Taking a breath, Jon went in that direction and interrupting the conversation between the Marquis and a nobleman, he greeted him with a bow. "Marquis Baratheon."

"Ah. The famous Count Stark," he said there, with his serious face, which he always had. He was a hard man, great man, but also good politician. "Your fame precedes you."

"It is nothing compared to the honour you do us in being here at Winterfell," said Jon looking towards Margery who had a smirk on her lips and glancing sometimes at the Marquis. "Or your beautiful wife."

Taking her hand, Jon kissed her knuckles, saying, "Margery, it's an honour to have you in my house."

"Thank you, Jon. It's a pleasure to see you again," she said, smiling, surely a false one, "you're back finally."

"I hope you're not an enemy of the King like Lord Baelish here."

"I never said that," said the Count of the Eyrie, with a smirk.

"The king knows well that the nobles are eagerly awaiting his abdication in favour of his son. But he has no intention of stepping aside."

"He mustn't," said Baelish, and Jon was sure that the Count of Eyre, a castle and title obtained by marriage to Robb's aunt, was full of lies. He was also an important notary of the region to whom many nobles turned for various matters.

"And you Starks? What about you?"

"I..." but he was fortunately interrupted by Sansa who said, "My Lords, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the fireworks are starting. Come to the window." And in fact, Jon heard the bumps outside. Fortunately, this diverted the Counsellor's attention away from him, because every time the king was mentioned, or some matter concerning him, Jon was reminded of that list of conspirators.

After that Jon needed a moment alone to clear his head, and in fact he headed for the foosball room, but when he entered, he was greeted by an unpleasant scene. His brother-in-law Theon Greyjoy trying to open the dress from behind of Lady Wylla Manderly.

"Are you looking for something?" Jon asked, announcing himself and smiling.

"Oh, my dear Jon," he said, laughing. "Miss Wylla and I were..." he could hardly find a good excuse, but Jon laughing, said, "A billiard game. A lesson."

"That's right," he said laughing and grabbed the ball, throwing it, "Hole."

"You're happy with a lowly teacher, Wylla," Jon said seriously, and trying to cover up the anger he felt toward this clown who disrespected his sister and the Stark name.

"I have to go and find my sister," said the woman as she left the room, and Theon taking their two chalices followed her like a dog.

What a jester bastard. If only there was a way to break the union between him and his sister Jon would not hesitate to use it.

* * *

**_Wintertown_ **

After having prepared dinner, with a nice pheasant stew, put candles and flowers on the table, Sam and Gilly sat down to eat, but he saw her sad face, and the moment he went to get some wine, she burst into tears.

"No, no, love. Why are you crying?" he asked as he approached her, and looking into her eyes, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"Sam, I can't accept the wrong they did you by not inviting you to the Stark feast," she said between sobs.

"I don't care about that feast, Gilly," he chuckled.

"Sam. Can't you see the life we're living? How everyone treats us?"

"Listen. The people of Winterfell and Wintertown love us, don't they?" and she nods. "Then we have everything we need. Why care about the nobles?"

"No Sam. I ruined your life. If I wasn't here, you'd be at that dance right now. With a pretty dress, a beautiful wife by your side, and not a whiny servant woman like me."

"No," he answered, shaking his head. He didn't give a damn about their dances and feasts. He didn't give a damn in his youth, and he doesn't care now. "I don't want you to talk like that," Sam added, but at that moment they heard a knock at the door.

As he stood up, he walked to the door, "Who is it?" but no one answered. He opened the door and saw there was a peasant.

"Doctor, my son is sick... I didn't want to disturb you..."

"Don't worry," said Sam, interrupting, seeing him stuttering and worried. "Go to Gareth and tell him to prepare the carriage."

Turning to his wife, he saw her carrying his coat and the bag, "Gilly..."

"Go, don't worry," she smiled.

"I'll try to come back soon," Sam said, putting on his coat. "But promise me you will don't do something stupid.

"Don't do something stupid, you. Tonight, is a very cold one."

After kissing him, Sam left the house despite having a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

_**Winterfell** _

Now that the evening of the feast had come and after hearing the end of the fireworks Daenerys decided to walk Alyssa to the ballroom wearing a red dress, and braiding her hair, letting some of them fall down her chest.

Standing there with Alyssa, Daenerys started to observe the hall in search of a handsome man with grey hair and grey eyes, but could not find him. Surely, he's having a good time with some lady in one of the empty rooms.

"Did you see that one?" said Alyssa, pointing at one of the ladies who were dancing, and Daenerys whispered seriously, "You can't point," and lowered Alyssa's pointing arm. "It's not good, Alyssa."

Jon was watching the lords and the ladies dance, and the ones they didn't, because he was looking for one in particular. She had silvery-white hair and purple eyes, and apparently wasn't here.

"Winifred. You would do me the honour of this dance," Jon heard Robb ask his betrothed. "And you Jon? Why don't you find yourself a lady to dance with?" He understood the intentions of his cousin, who gave him a smirk before he bowed to Winifred and took her to the center of the hall, where the dances took place.

But then when he saw her, he was struck by her. She was beautiful. Jon had never seen her so beautiful. Hair intertwined with some that ran down her chest, a beautiful red dress, with some shiny black spinning, which enhanced her beauty even more, and white embroidery on the sleeves.

And so he started to approach her.

"Dany. Look, there's Uncle!" said Alyssa smiling, and when their eyes intertwined Daenerys turned red, and pushing Alyssa, she headed for the exit quickly. But she was stopped by him when he called her, "Daenerys."

"Count," she greeted him with a reverence, and felt her cheeks burn and for sure turn red.

"May I invite you to dance?" he asked, never looking away from her, and Daenerys chuckling, looked towards Alyssa, replying, "Actually, I'm here with your niece..."

"I'm sure my niece will allow you this dance," he said with a sneer, and then added, smiling, "won't you, dear little niece?"

And Alyssa responded with great enthusiasm and reverence, "Of course uncle." And when Daenerys looked towards the girl, she saw the big smile on her lips looking at her with those big, beautiful grey eyes like her uncle's.

He bowed, and she gave him her hand.

Jon could feel her tremble through their contact and the reddening of their cheeks, and to reassure her, he said, "I confess that I am very excited to be near you." 

"What is he doing?" Sansa asked her husband incredulously, not believing her eyes that her brother was inviting a servant girl to dance, and looking towards her mother, she saw her gaze, puzzled, confused, and upset. Not to mention that all the nobles started whispering among themselves, gossiping.

As she lowered herself, she said, "Mother?" who shook her head as she looked towards Jon, and at that very moment the music stopped.

Jon, hearing the music stop, the nobles starting to whisper between them, and their looks on them, asked, "What's going on? You came here to celebrate my return, didn't you?" and proudly, with his head held high, and smiling, he added, addressing the musicians, "Music, please." Which they resumed. As he and Daenerys took their positions, starting to dance.

He loved this part of the feast very much because it gave him the opportunity to be close to her, to hold her in his arms, buy placing his hand on her waist as they were dancing and above all, to admire her beauty even more, which today had no rivals. He also never broke the contact of their eyes, which lit up with every smile he smiled.

"You are beautiful," he whispered. "In all my life I never meet and saw a woman as beautiful as you." And this seem to only make growing her smile even more. At the end of the dance, he breathed a sigh of relief, smiling, and hearing no one applauding, he started, looking straight at Daenerys, but when only for a moment he turned to the guests, she was gone, running away.

Daenerys was embarrassed. Feeling the eyes of the nobility on her made her feel uncomfortable, especially because she knew that they had stopped because of her, but what he did, how they danced, and that moments so closed to each other, made her fall in love with him even more.

On the way back to Alyssa, she heard the little girl smiling, "You were wonderful, Dany!"

"Nonsense, Alyssa," replied Daenerys, taking her by the hand and leaving the hall. "It's time to retire," Daenerys added, with her hand on her belly, feeling the butterflies flying inside it, and a strange heat never felt before rising from her core.

"But I'm not tired," replied the little girl, sadly.

Looking towards Jon and seeing that he never drew his eyes away from her, Daenerys said, "I am." Pulling the girl by the hand, leaving the room.

* * *

When Daenerys left, Jon heard Margery say, "That look. There was a time when that look was just for me."

"Long time ago it used to be, indeed. But now it's for a much more lovely lady," replied Jon.

"I see you haven't forgiven me yet.

"No. I have forgiven you and forgotten you. The only reason you are here is a kindness to my mother and a respect for the poor man who had the courage to take you as his wife," said Jon without even caring regarding the disrespect in which he was talking to a lady

"Jon, I won't allow you," she said angrily, and Jon was tired of all her shit.

He became angry, too, and said, "The time for permission is over, Margery. "Unfortunately, the man in front of you has nothing to do with the boy you met so many years ago."

In that insinuation he saw the intrusion into the hall of a distraught Samuel Tarly, who said, "Please. My wife, Gilly... I can't find her."

And as he tried to approach Robb grabbed him by the arm and said seriously, "Leave him alone Jon. Don't complicate things any further."

"I need someone to help me look for her," said Sam, worried and shocked, asking all the nobles. "Please." He said almost crying to Manderly.

"Sam," said Jon as he stepped forward and glancing at Robb.

"Jon, please. At least you," and he could almost see the tears coming down from his eyes. He never saw his old friend so devastated and so worried as he is right now. Not even when he lost everything. The wealth and good name of his family.

"Yes," replied Jon, clapping him on the forearm, and heading for the exit. "I want all the servants with me."

"Grenn, Pyp, Edd!" shouted Jon as they ran to the outside of the castle and to the stables, hearing also that the nobles were following him.

* * *

After the embarrassment of the ballroom, Daenerys and Alyssa returned to her room. She was overjoyed for having danced with the Count and started turning Alyssa around, making noises and giggling.

"You don't look very tired," said the little girl, giggling, but following her. "What's got into you, Dany? And these aren't even my rooms."

" They are not. And I am very well," replied Daenerys breathless and laughing.

"Alyssa, look at me. You know me. What do you see?" Daenerys asked, lowering herself and looking into the little girl's eyes, smiling.

"Your eyes are glowing," she replied, smiling.

"Oh God!" said Daenerys running to look at herself in the mirror. And it was true. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes shone with happiness.

At that moment, as she was looking in the mirror, she heard from the window. "Saddle the Count's horse!"

"Let's go!"

And other voices and looking out the window, she saw many people with torches in their hands. Concerned and confused, Daenerys said, "Alyssa, wait here for me," heading for the exit.

Getting on the horse, like everyone else, Jon turned to his stable boy, and said, "Grenn! Soon. Go and ask everyone for help. Tell them Count Stark sent you. Go!" Then turning the horse around, he said to a group of servants, "You go through the woods." He began to ride, but stopped for a moment on his way back to the entrance of the castle, with the Torch in his hand.

"Robb! Robb, aren't you coming?" he asked, not seeing his cousin get on the horse.

"No," replied his cousin seriously and shaking his head.

"You disappoint me, cousin," replied Jon with contempt, not believing what he heard and saw. Things had really changed in these ten years. And they had done it for the worse.

Turning the cabbage, Jon rode away.

When she reached the entrance to the castle, Daenerys saw the nobles returning to the ballroom, and asked Wylla who was still there, but had a worried expression, "Wylla what's going on?"

"Doctor Tarly's wife. She's gone. And they've all gone to look for her."

No, Gilly, Daenerys thought. She surely is about to do something foolish, she thought, running to the stables to get Drogon. Her friend was in danger and she had to find her.

* * *

_**Near Wintertown...** _

"Gilly!" shouted Jon, getting off his horse. After they searched the nearby villages, they were now in the woods by the lake. Outside, it was night, so there wasn't much to see.

"Gilly!"

"Gilly!"

Everyone was shouting. Everybody was calling her.

"You go that way," Jon said to some servants pointing in one direction.

"Jon!" he heard him call and looking down, he saw Sam on his knees picking something up off the ground. Jon fell down and saw that it was a shoe. And then other clothes on the shore.

"No..." said Sam almost crying. "Gilly! Gilly!" shouted his friend as he headed towards the water, but luckily Jon stopped him in time.

"No! No!" said Sam, trying to free himself while he pulled him back.

"What are you doing! We're going to find a boat, and we're going to look for her on the other side of the bank," said Jon, holding Sam by his clothes, and looking him in the eyes. He wouldn't want him to do anything stupid, especially since he can't swim.

He ran to a servant shouting, "Gareth! Look for a boat and go to the other side!" and the servant ran away, while Sam kept shouting his wife's name in desperation.

By dawn they saw in the distance the boat rowing towards their shore with Gilly's body on it.

"Gilly, no," said Sam, starting to cry, only to run to the boat that had now reached shore.

Weeping, he took his wife's lifeless body in his arms, crying, and carried her to the beach. Jon's heart was broken when he saw his old friend in this state, and once he was put ashore, he cried at full throat, unconcerned of whoever was there.

"No, no, no," he said among the whisperers, clutching poor Gilly's body.

Jon also fell to his knees sighing sadly and placing his hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him.

"Gilly!" Jon heard another voice, and saw Daenerys running towards them. He immediately stood up to make her avoid seeing this scene.

"Oh God!" she said, screaming and starting to cry.

"Daenerys there's nothing to be done," he said, trying to keep her away from the woman's lifeless body while she kept pushing him. "No. Leave me," amidst the tears and screams of pain.

"No. Leave me," she said, pushing him away, or beating him on the chest, "Why did she do it?" and Jon hugged her tightly to his chest to console her. "Why? Why?" she asked among the whimperers and kept crying in her chest clutching his uniform jacket.

She was collapsing as she kept crying, and Jon did everything he could to keep her from falling and holding her, he whispered, "Please don't do this."

After she calmed down, caressing Gilly's hair, who in the meantime was put on a wagon, she said, "Sam."

He looked at her for a moment, and then he looked back at Gilly, who, after caressing her, covered her face with a blanket and with a broken voice said, "Let's go." He was a broken man, a destroyed man, and Jon could see it on his face.

As they were leaving, he heard Daenerys say, "Poor Sam. He sacrificed everything for this love. He fought against everyone. He did not deserve such a cruel fate."

Jon sighed and knowing that everything she said was true, taking off his jacket he replied, "Sam knew everything he risked when he decided to go against the law."

As he put his jacket on her shoulders, she said, "He was so in love with her."

"Still is, for that matter. I wouldn't want to be in his place. You know, I don't judge him. We all do stupid things for love. But the important thing is to stop in time."

"I need to speak to you, Count," she said, and she had a rather worried look and worse.

"Not now," Jon interrupted her, wanting to hear no more today.

"Jon. What happened at the ball," she said, taking his hands, and he felt them icy. Chuckling and clutching them at him, he said, "Your hands are cold. Daenerys. We're all shaken up. And there's no news that can't wait. Especially if you wait for them eagerly," he said, shaking her hands and warming them as he looked into her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> I want to warn you that for the next few chapters you will hate Jon because we are approaching the moment of truth.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.
> 
> This chapter will have a very unpleasant scene at the end. And as I warned you in the last chapter you will not like Jon for the next few chapters.
> 
> And also this chapter contain Ramsey/Margaery's intimate scene.

**_ Wintertown _ **

After he had argued with Sansa regarding the fact that he wanted to go to Gilly’s funeral, Jon climbed on his horse and headed straight to Wintertown. And once he got to the cemetery, he saw that it ended, and many people going away, after giving their condolences to Samwell.

He saw that there were many servants of his castle at the ceremony, but it was normal considering that Samwell is well known in these lands, and he visited Winterfell in the past. And for sure Gilly too.

As he approaches, he saw Daenerys’ sad face, and he wanted to ask how she was feeling, but she left before he could get to her, and even avoided his gaze. And Jon really didn’t know what he had done to upset her.

“Jon,” greeted him, Sam, with a sad look, and Jon gives him a hug.

“I’m sorry, my friend. The loss of someone so important in your life... I can't imagine the pain you're feeling."

“Your mother was the only noble that didn’t set us aside and treated us kindly, and now you are here,” Sam said, giving a sad smile. “Thank you, my friend.”

And Jon nodded, not knowing what else he could say to ease the pain, as they started walking.

* * *

**_ Stannis' Castell _ **

After dressing for the meeting with the medallion on his neck, Ramsey made his way to Margaery's room, and upon entering he saw that she was getting dressed.

He admired her shape for a moment before asking, "So? Have all our friends arrived?"

"Did you forget that it's used to knock before entering, my lord?" said the woman who was fixing Margaery's dress, and that made him angry. He was not accustomed to servants speaking to him without being asked.

"Forgive him, dear Missandei. But if a man is so hurried that he forgets his manners, it is only fair to give him an audience," mocked him Margaery and turning around. "You may go, Missandei."

And the hateful girl, grinning and mocking him with a reverence, left. If he was in a bad mood, he would have killed her for her impertinence.

"Your servant girl is an impudent one," he said, but Margaery, smirking, said, "Perhaps. But Missandei's right. And as for the others. They are waiting for us."

"Then maybe-" licking his lips as he approached, looking up and down, " we better join them."

"With the corset unbuttoned and half-dressed, they might misunderstand us," she said, grinning, passing her hand on her belly and then downward, before turning around. "Come, Duke. Tighten them up, please."

However, his mood quickly plummeted, and he pulled the corset strings so tight that she guessed. "What a passion."

"More like anger, I'd say, my dear," he said seriously. "The documents that were supposed to arrive from France have disappeared without a trace."

"Gone?"

"Stolen. It seems a mysterious knight has suddenly appeared and taken them away," said Ramsey furiously with teeth clenched. "I want to find out who that bastard is, and you're gonna help me, or else we're both going to meet the king's executioner."

Not that Ramsey was planning on losing his head now.

Robb stood in their meeting room awaiting the arrival of the leader of the conspiracy, Duke Bolton, and the Marquise Margaery Tyrell-Baratheon, who is the host of this meeting.

"I do not doubt that the situation is unpleasant," said old Willas Manderly, father of his betrothed and member of the conspiracy, only to be interrupted by Baelish, who said, "Unpleasant, say you, Lord Manderly? I doubt if your scientific inventions can persuade the King to leave his nobles their property."

"Why not? Why not try to persuade the king to listen to our reasons more reasonably, and-"

"Oh, but you may reason with him if you want. But for me, like the others, we're tired of it. We are tired to suffer the arrogance of this king with what he calls reforms. And the only way to reason with the king is to spread chaos throughout the kingdom."

"The king is old," said Robb, tired of their babbling. "That is the truth. He follows the advice of outsiders. Like Counsellor Baratheon, with all their fancy ideas. Of reform, and they seem to forget that by weakening us they weaken the crown, and the king forgets that we have always been his strength. We! His nobles."

"Well said, Count," Robb heard Bolton's voice, and turning around he saw him enter with a smirk on his lips followed by the hateful Marquise. And they all bowed. "But I wouldn't be so harsh on Councillor Baratheon considering we are guests of his beloved wife."

"Don't worry, Duke Bolton. I've known Count Stark for a long time, and I know he talks like this out of passion."

Robb ignored her comment and put the medallion around his neck with the symbol of their sect.

"Brothers of light. I'm glad your determination is equal to mine," Bolton said as everyone sat at the table. "Rumours of the plot against the king have reached the court, and things could fall apart at any moment. There's no way we can delay it. The time has come for words to leave the field to deeds." Bolton stopped for a moment, and Robb saw him looking towards the Marquise before adding the verdict. "It's time to kill the King."

Taking a sip from his glass goblet, Bolton said, "So my lords. Now to the vote:"

He looked towards Margaery who stood up, and as she approached the table, raised her hand, followed by all the other members of this conspiracy, with the only hesitation of Manderly. Who in the end hesitantly raised his hand too.

" Good. The decision is made. The king must die. There's no turning back," Bolton said, looking at him, and then shouting, "Death to the King! Long live the new king!" followed by all the others.

After the meeting was over, and as they left Stannis Baratheon's castle, Robb stopped Manderly saying, "Lord Manderly. One moment." And the old man stopped. "I'd like to visit Wynifried one of these days, if you don't mind, of course."

"No, of course not, Lord Robb. You're always welcome at my house," said the old man, before he looked around and added. "What I want to ask you is, are you really sure we did the right thing?"

"It's the inevitable one. Believe me. But I'll give you a small advice for the love I feel for your daughter. Be careful what positions you take next time. "Duke Bolton is a very dangerous man and it's not good to have him as an enemy."

* * *

**_ Winterfell _ **

He had to talk to Daenerys, make sure she was all right. Gilly was a great friend of hers, and the woman's death had shaken her up very much, he saw it at the funeral.

Entering the library, he saw her sitting at the desk, doing something, but when she saw him she immediately stood up.

"Excuse me. Am I disturbing you?" Jon asked, seeing that she immediately wrapped the book he was holding.

"No. Come in."

"I saw you very agitated at the cemetery. I wanted to know how you are."

"Thank you. You are very kind. But I think it's better now," replied Daenerys in a serious manner, approaching him for a moment and squeezing the book to herself.

"These events are always very difficult, especially for a gentle heart like yours," Jon said as he approached, and put his hand on hers, which in the meantime were crossed in front of her belly.

When their hands touched each other, Daenerys felt a great tremor go through her body, her heart was beating fast because of the closeness between them, and taking a breath she said, "Thank you but you are wrong about me."

"Why do you hide your pain?" Jon asked, smiling at her. "It makes you honor. Only the most worthy and noble people, Daenerys, are capable of such compassion."

He was so perfect. With words and with a good heart. And that's why she no longer could lie him about her status. It was time to tell him the truth.

Sighing, Daenerys stepped away from him a little, saying, "What you see in my eyes, my lord, is not only pain. It is also fear."

"Fear? Of what, if I may ask?" Jon asked confused and seriously. Daenerys felt her hands sweat because of what she was about to reveal because it would no doubt show her in a bad light in Jon's eyes, but it had to be done. He has to learn it from her and not someone else's.

"Of you," she said seriously and looking down.

"Me?" he asked, surprised, confused, and Daenerys could even see that he was hurt by it.

"You see. Gilly and I weren't just great friends, but more importantly, we shared the same condition.

"Of course," he said, shaking his head, "Forgive my confusion, but I can't understand what you mean."

"I'm not a noblewoman, Jon. Nor am I bourgeois," she raised her voice. "I'm nothing. Just a woman who believes in her dignity and virtue."

"You are telling me that you too are a-" he stopped, and Daenerys could see anger, and hurt his face. "How dare you. A servant girl!"

"When my father died, your mother took me to Winterfell, making me her lady in waiting," Daenerys said, attempting to clarify and perhaps justify this situation, as she clutched her diary while looking at the man. "I will always be grateful to her for that."

"What about the letter?" Jon asked angrily. "You sent me a letter signed Daenerys of Winterfell!"

"That's how they call me," she said honestly.

"You made up a title!" he shouted, startling her with fright. Daenerys was starting to worry about what he might do, as he turned red with rage. "You tricked me! Mocked me!"

Daenerys felt tears in her eyes but refused to let them go, and instead said, raising her voice, "I wanted you to come back! Your mother-" But she could not finish, that Jon slapped her on the cheek, making her fall on the couch that was there. She looked up at him in tears as she held her burning cheek. "Count--"

"Enough! Not another word," he said, as Daenerys looked down, squeezing her eyes to suppress the tears. "You've made a fool of me enough. You'll pay for this."

And he stormed out of the library, slamming the door.

Daenerys release a breath of frustration, for the mess she got herself into, and what's worse is that she was warned of it.

* * *

After having learned the truth about Daenerys, Jon headed straight to his mother's room in search of further explanations about this madness.

Opening the door, he saw her sitting in the armchair in front of the window, and when he slammed the door he startled her.

"How could you do this to me, Mother?" he asked angrily, looking towards her, who on the contrary had a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Daenerys. Why didn't you tell me who she really is?"

"There's no need to make such a scene, Jon," said his mother, clearly irritated by his question. "And if you remember correctly, I never encouraged your interest in her."

"Encourage the interest," said Jon in a mocking way. "Ambiguity mother. Always ambiguous words," Jon added with clenched teeth and feeling his anger grow. "You have done nothing but sing her praises. How good is Daenerys, how sweet, what an angel Daenerys is. How could I know you were talking about a servant girl!"

"Jon, please," said his mother, trying to calm him down, without success.

He was breathing fast and hard because of the anger, "And you even made her a title."

"That's not a title. It's how they call her here," said his mother, almost as if to chuckle. "Daenerys of Winterfell. She is not a noble. So what? I see no reason why that should make me refuse to acknowledge her qualities."

"It's easy to say that after I've made a fool of myself. If I think back to all those looks at the party. Contempt, shame, judgment, madness," Jon said as he continued to be angry, and as he headed toward the window, he noticed Daenerys passing in the courtyard at that moment.

Releasing a sigh his mother said, "I'm sorry for that Jon. But I never considered Daenerys a servant, anyway." Said his mother in anger. "She's a virtuous girl. "She can read and write, not to mention she knows how to use her head better than many noblewomen I know, and their husbands too."

Hearing that, Jon became even more angry, and turning to his mother, he said with clenched teeth, "I've seen how well she knows how to use her head, and soon she'll see what happens when you make such jokes. And she will pay dearly for it."

Storming out of his mother’s chamber, heading to find that servant girl.

* * *

After what happened with the Count, Daenerys wanted to clear her mind and forget the mess that had been made, so she decided to help the servants with the house business.

And now she was helping one of the servants to clean a carpet. But this moment of clearing her head was interrupted when she heard the voice of her troubles.

"Well, well, well, I finally see you in your rightful role," Jon said, and then sent the other servant away, and leaning on the wooden stick on which the carpet rested, he continued, "It's obvious that playing the part of a lady has made you forget the duties of a servant."

"The count knows very well that I have never acted," said Daenerys calmly and avoiding his eyes, even though her heart was pounding fast. "As for the duties of servant, the Countess your mother never had a chance to complain about them." And she felt him approach her, and then, once behind, he pushed her against the carpet, placing his hands on hers, trapping her. It was a situation she would have loved if the situation was different, but not now.

Whispering he said, "Well. We'll be able to verify that very soon." After sniffing her, he said, "my mother asked for you." And Daenerys was grateful, so after he stepped away, Daenerys picked up her light overcoat and headed for the Keep, after giving him a reverence and asking permission to leave, of course.

* * *

**_ Stannis’ Castel _ **

"Fuck!" Ramsey moaned, spitting his seed deep inside Margaery's throat, as he ran his hands through her thick red hair, who was sucking him, and finishing him off till the last drop, only to collapse on the bed then and she climbed up to it after swallowing his cum. He was breathless after this wild night as always since they started their relationship a long time ago.

Then he roses up, heading toward the window, to look outside, as the moonlights were lighting half their room, and the candelabrums that were on the sides of the bed were lighting the other.

After some silence, he heard Margery say, "You know, Ramsey, sometimes I just don't understand you. You wanted a unanimous vote and you got it, but you're still not happy."

"Actually, I am, my dear," Ramsey said, chuckling, returning to the bed.

"And yet, you don't look that way," she said, looking at him from top to bottom with lust, and of course stopping more on his cock. " Perhaps I don't satisfy you, or maybe-"

"Don't say nonsense. Instead, I wonder what your husband would say if he saw you now. Naked in bed, warmly welcoming another man's cock between your wet thighs," Bolton said, running his fingers over her naked body.

"An old fool, I'd say, fallen prey to a young body," she said. "Though I'd say in his own way he loves me and lets me do my biddings. While you crave me. You lust for me and that is why you are now between my thighs and not him."

"Well, if he finds out we're involved in the conspiracy, we're screwed, and you know it," Ramsey said, sitting back on the bed and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I know. He adores the king and despises all those who plot against him," she said quietly and almost mockingly.

"You perhaps forget that there is a list with our names out there. And whoever has it, is our enemy."

Sighing, she said, "What if the mysterious knight had a name? For example, Jon Stark of Winterfell? He returned to Winterfell on the very day of the ambush, and having been an officer in the French army for ten years, like Captain Lombardi whom you killed," she stopped, and all the pieces now matched.

"They were together. So, it's possible that he may have the list."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Jon is a nobleman, and I don't think he'd have any interest to stand in our way."

"But he's also a soldier. A soldier who fought for the king in a foreign land and especially in the French army. What assurance we have that he will be on our side?" Ramsey asked, disliking an enemy he does not know. "Perhaps we should ask Robb Stark to investigate. After all, he is his cousin and best friend."

"But if Jon doesn't think like us, Robb Stark could protect him from us," Margery said, and that was true. The relatives before the conspirators. "Leave it to me. Jon was once madly in love with me. I'm sure I can get him to fall at my feet and give me the list if he has it of course."

Ramsey smirked, opening her legs, and sticking his cock inside her wet pussy, with one push, getting a moan from her, and a groan from him.

Yes, that may work he though, but he felt a waif of jealousy in himself at hearing that she wanted to seduce him, and even more.

* * *

**_Next morning..._ **

Only one day had passed since she revealed the truth to Jon, and it seemed like an eternity. Her mind was stormy and frustrated, so much that she was called back by Wylla as she helped her collecting up the flowers that were growing on the walls of the castle.

"Be careful or you'll damage all the flowers. What's on your mind?"

Sighing Daenerys said all that she felt, "I'm disappointed Wylla. I was naive and stupid."

"What happened?" Wylla asked Daenerys, as she kept collecting the flowers, while Daenerys held the basket.

"What happened with the Count, Daenerys? The other day he had a very angry face, seen only very rarely," but Daenerys did not answer, only looked at her. Because there was nothing she could say on the subject since she was warned. And many times.

"Listen, Dany. I see trouble from afar, and I see the mess you've got yourself into."

"Wylla-"

Sighing, Wylla said, interrupting her, "I warned you not to play with him."

"How could I have been so wrong about him, Wylla? I really thought he was different from the others, and as God is my witness I didn't want to deceive him," she said, only to get angry and go on, "Is it so bad to demand some respect even if you don't have a noble title?"

"I see you don't lose the habit of neglecting your work, Daenerys," said that voice that she loved for a moment and now hated it. "They're going to need you in the kitchen, Wylla. Leave now." Said Jon looking towards his old nanny, and Daenerys feared for a moment being left alone with him.

When Wylla started to go, Daenerys ready to follow her, but Jon grabbed her by the arm, "I didn't give you permission to go."

"I thought the Count wanted me to perform my duties," said Daenerys almost in a mocking tone, looking at him who was looking at her.

"Yes. And your main duty is to do what I command you," said the Count, taking the basket from her hands and placing it on the stone railing.

"At your service, Count," mocked him Daenerys, with a mocking reverence. If he wants to play, then she will give him this play. But when he grabbed her by the arm, saying, "Good. I see you are a smart girl. I'm sure we're gonna get along very well together," caressing her jaw, and Daenerys finally understand what he was referring to.

"No, Count," she said, pushing him away. "You need to learn that I'm not that kind of servant. And I will never be."

"If I was in you-"

"Daenerys," interrupted them the old Countess, and Daenerys saw the angry and unpleasant look on her face. "Come to read me a book," she said glaring at her son, and Daenerys was glad that she came.

"We shall resume this speech very soon, servant girl," Jon said almost a whisper as she entered.

Sitting on the sofa, Daenerys took the book, while the countess grabbed her hand and asked, "Daenerys? I only have one question to ask you?" and she could see the seriousness on the old woman's face. "And please be honest with me."

"Ask," said Daenerys swallowing and almost whispering, knowing perfectly what the old countess wanted.

"Is it too late?"

"No, my lady," she said, looking down.

"Thank God," said the old countess, caressing her face and she had almost tears in her eyes. "I could not bear to be responsible for your ruin," continued the countess, and Daenerys felt the woman's trembling hand on her face. And it broke her heart to see her like this. Al this mess because of her. "I have not saved you from poverty for a worse future. And you know that's what you'd face."

"I would rather die than give you any sorrow, Countess," said Daenerys with tears in her eyes, and taking the hand of the woman, who had become like a second mother to her in recent years.

"I know, I know, it's all right, my angel," said the old woman hugging her, and Daenerys laid her head on the woman's chest, crying silent tears. "As long as I'm alive, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Neither from my son neither form the others."

* * *

Robb went to Winterfell Castle to talk to Jon about the future of the nobles and above all to bring him to their side. As Margery and even Duke Bolton had suggested.

When he arrived at the entrance with his horse, seeing no one there, he started shouting angrily, " Stableman!" and after a while, he saw one coming, and then once he got off his horse, he saw Jon coming down the stairs.

"I need to talk to you urgently," Robb said once Jon was there, but he saw the unpleasant face of Jon, who said, "And I need fun and get drunk. There is still the famous inn, the Smoking Log in Wintertown?

"Or of course there is. And it smokes more than ever if you understand me," Robb said, grinning, and showing the shapes of the whores that are there.

And in fact, after they took the horses, they headed there. To Wintertown, where Marei, a girl he fucked since a long time, was also there. But there was time for that in the future. First, he'll have to find out if Jon has the list or no.

* * *

Wintertown

As they approached the inn, Robb said, "You'll see that everything has remained the same since you left. Of course, there are more delicious delights at the moment, but the wine is even better than before."

Jon laughed, climbing down from the horse and following his cousin, inside, hearing the bards playing the ballads, and being welcomed by the mistress.

"At last you've come to visit us, Count," she said, "we've been waiting for you for a long time. And my girls wondered why you didn't come to see us sooner." Robb started to laugh, as he sits down, and the woman, turning around, called a name, "Marei."

And there appeared a young girl with long, straight, white-blonde hair, green eyes, and porcelain skin, wearing a dress so thigh that and with a great neckline that pops up her big breasts, highlighting them. And she sat in Robb's lap, who, from his part was shaking his head, and saying not now. Jon understands by that, that Robb was very intimate with the woman, but wasn’t in the mood or had something else on his mind.

"Ned!" the woman was calling another name, and this time his attention was caught for a moment because it was his father's name. And that also brought back old memories and regrets.

And there appeared a little boy with curly blond hair, dragged here and there, by the mistress of the inn, but Jon didn't pay him much attention anyway, instead, watching the interaction between Robb and the young prostitute, Marei.

"I'm glad to see this place hasn't changed one bit," Jon said, remembering a few moments from the past a decade ago. "It's still the same dive." He added, starting to laugh, and the offended mistress walked away, leaving behind his laughter, and those of Robb, who was touching Marei.

"Worse," replied Robb laughing, as the little boy carried away a plate. "But even here things have got worse," Robb added seriously. And in a worrying way." Pulling off his lap, Marei.

In the meantime, the little boy had come to take away what was on the table, of the previous clients and bring new ones, but in that instant, the cup that was near Robb full, poured down on him, and Robb rushed up against the boy, "Hey, watch what you're doing, you little brat," grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, and shaking him ready to slap him, but Jon stopped Robb before he could do it.

"He didn't do it on purpose." And Robb left the boy.

"Excuse me, my lord. I'll clean up at once," said the little boy, taking a cloth, but Marei was quite angry, too, as she was scolding him.

Turning to the woman, Jon said, "The boy apologized, and I think that's enough. But why don't you instead bring us something to drink, please."

"For a gentleman as kind as you, this and more," said the young girl, grinning and leaving, while Robb rolled his eyes, saying, "I see that you already made a conquest on the first day out, and stealing my women."

"She's in love with you, and it can be seen on her face," Jon said to reassure him.

"Anyway, let’s get to business. I went to Stannis Baratheon's castle the other day-"

"No, no, no. Don't start with that," Jon interrupted him. "If you don't want to upset me, you don't have to mention her."

"No, it has nothing to do with Margaery. Well, it does, but not with what happened in the past. There are more important things--"

"Let me decide what is important and what is not," Jon stopped him again. "For now, I just want to drink and have some fun like in the good old times." Turning to the waitresses, he said, "So! Where is this wine?"

And Jon saw young Ned bringing them the tray with the jug and two glasses. And as Jon filled them, Robb, laughing, dragged Marei by the arm, who falls into his lap, giggling.

* * *

**_ Stannis Castell _ **

After sending the letter she had just written to Jon to Winterfell, Margaery was informed of the return of her cold, old husband from Turin, and after getting ready she headed there, even though she didn't want to see him at all.

But she had to play her role as a loving wife, for her own interests, and perhaps for the interests of Bolton who knows, but only later.

As she entered the dining room, Margaery saw him already having lunch.

"I apologize, my dear, for keeping you waiting," she said, smiling falsely, approaching him, and kissing him on the lips when he got up to greet her.

"It is me who must apologize for starting without you, but I still have many matters to attend to," he said, as he sat back down.

"You work too much," Margaery said, sitting the other way, trying to show that she had his best interests at heart. "You worry me."

"Well, if I have so many problems, it's your fault too," he said, taking a sip of wine from his goblet.

"Mine?" she asked, chuckling confusedly. "What have I done?"

"You don't. But your friendships do," he answered seriously.

"Friendships?" she asked, starting to fear that Stannis had discovered the conspiracy and the names of the conspirators.

"Yes. Those provincial nobles you love to surround yourself with," he said with contempt. "Rumor has it that a plot is being set against the king. And I wouldn't be surprised if some of your friends or all of them were involved in this matter."

"With all due respect to your sources, but I don't think that's possible," she said convincingly and trying to draw his mind away from it while the servant served her the wine.

"Too bad. Because it would have really been time for me to get rid of them," Stannis said, and then lean forward on the table and say, "Their greatest good fortune is that the only proof of their conspiracy has vanished into thin air.

"Maybe. But then, a plot against the king? How boring. I've heard the same thing ever since I was born. A plot against the king and nothing ever happens," she said dismissing the argument and taking a sip.

"I make a toast to my Margaery and her naivety," he said, raising his glass and taking a sip, "Your friends may think I'm a fool, but they should know that even cornered wolf, bits."

And then get up and leave the room while she sighed angrily.

* * *

**_ Winterfell _ **

While Theon was playing billiards, he heard the announcement of the arrival of a man, who was the envoy of one of the many to whom he owed money.

"Marquis Greyjoy," greeted him, the fool with the wig on his head, "I have been sent by my lord to inform you that you are late with the payment due on my lord's winnings."

"And since when does your lord doubts my word?" asked Theon, hitting the ball but missing the hole though. "I have always paid my game debts in due time," he continued, positioning himself to hit another ball.

"It is not about the payment of the debt that my lord is concerned, but rather about the fact that Count Jon Stark has returned to Winterfell. He would not want this to jeopardize your credit."

"Count Jon Stark is just visiting his mother," said Theon as he stopped and approached his creditor. "Winterfell belongs to me, and it is not his business."

"Tell your lord that the word of Marquis Theon Greyjoy of Pyke is sacred. He will have his money. Now go away."

"Two days, Marquis. Or I shall have to visit you again," said the man leaving the room.

As Sansa was walking through the hallway she could hear aching breaths coming from her daughter's room and as she entered, she saw her lying on the bed, her eyes open and looking up, breathing hard. She had another attack.

The panic took her immediately, not knowing what to do, and she immediately ran to look for her husband.

"Theon! Our daughter is feeling ill. She can't breathe," she said, frightened with her heart beating fast while he was playing billiard. "Why are you looking for me then?" he asked unconcerned of what she had just said. "Call a doctor. It will be one of her usual attacks. You should be used to it by now. After all, it's from your side that she has taken the illnesses."

"Theon, but she's also your daughter-"

"Enough!" he shouted. "I have my own problems to deal with too. Find someone else to solve yours. Ask Daenerys to take care of them and don't bother me."

But Sansa, grabbing the stick from his hands, threw it away, and glaring at him, ran off to call Daenerys, before returning to her daughter. That girl, though Sansa hated her, knew how to make Alyssa pass the crisis.

Sansa saw her struggling, and there was nothing she could do. It broke her heart to see her daughter in that state, but luckily Daenerys arrived fast, and when she saw Alyssa, she rushed to help her.

"Jeyne. Bring me some boiling water," Daenerys said, lifting Alyssa into a sitting position.

And sitting behind her, Daenerys started whispering reassuring words to her, opening her dress and starting to move her arms slowly up and down.

"Breath, my little one," Daenerys whispered to her. "Breathe slowly. Try to breathe slowly." And Sansa saw her little girl starting to get better, to calm down, and she was grateful for it, releasing a sigh of relief.

* * *

**_ Wintertown _ **

The bards were playing, and they were all drinking and having fun, and Robb was kissing his Marei.

He, too, drank and laughed, even hugged a few waitresses of the inn, but nothing further. Because he couldn't. Something was holding him back. Or someone to be more precise. A young woman with silver-blonde hair, and shiny purple eyes, who despite lying to him he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was an agonizing thing. He wanted to let himself go. Maybe fucking one of these maids, even though he knows that it was worthless. It didn't rise to this girl only to one. When the face of Daenerys appears in his head, his cock was straight at attention.

And since this woman has no effects on him right now the only thing he was doing was drinking wine and laughing.

"A toast," Robb said, drunk and barely holding up. "A toast to the return of Count Stark of Winterfell, and to these beautiful tits that Mother Nature gave me," burring his face in Marei's breast, and purring some wine on them, but the girl pushed him away.

"Don't do this, Count," Marei told Robb who was trying to kiss her tits again.

"Why?"

"Because there is a little boy out there who may see this, she said, pointing, and Jon saw the boy that served them with some soldiers drinking and eating and laughing.

"Let it never be said that Count Robb Stark of Riverrun has led an innocent soul astray. My lady, our lineage dictates that we continue this conversation up," Robb said as he got up and headed for the stairs.

Jon kept laughing, as he saw him leave and drinking another cup of wine.

But feeling his mind clouded by the wine, he knew that night for him has come to an end, and after taking another sip and saying his goodbyes to those present, he stumbled out of the inn and heading to his horse.

* * *

**_ Winterfell _ **

Sansa was pacing up and down around the hallway outside her daughter’s chamber, who only inside was Daenerys, and they were waiting for the Doctor to come.

“My lady,” she heard and saw Grenn coming, followed by Samwell Tarly, a man unwelcome at their house since he humiliated her in their youth.

“What is he doing here,” Sansa said angrily.

“Daenerys sent me to fetch the doctor because he lives near here-“

“He is unwelcome at Winterfell,” Sansa cut him off. “We don’t need you.” She added straight.”

“I know that you don’t like my presence here, even for me, it’s an unpleasant situation, especially since I lost my wife and would like some time to grieve her, but If it’s true that in that chamber there is a little girl, ill, then it’s my duty to assist her.”

“Maybe you didn’t hear me well, but we don’t need you,” Sansa said, not knowing how much she will be able to keep at bay her emotions.

“Doctor Tarly, you are finally here,” said Daenerys, stepping out of the chambers, “Come quickly.”

“Daenerys-“

“With all due respect, my lady, but your daughter is very ill, and doctor Tarly is the best doctor out there.”

Sansa didn’t answer and didn’t even step away, but when she heard the weak voice of her daughter calling her, hesitantly, she did, stepping to the side but turning her back at him.

Once Samuel entered the room, Daenerys closed the door, and heard Alysa say in a weak voice, "I'm all right, doctor Tarly."

"Oh, yes. Well, let me check," said Samuel in a gentle voice, making Alyssa turn slowly with her back.

"Take deep breaths," as he listened to her back. "Again." And Alyssa took deep breaths. "Do you cough?" but she shook her head. "And you say you're having trouble breathing?"

"Sometimes I miss my breath," said Alyssa. "I don't know why."

"Did you make her sit up?" Samuel asked her.

"Yes," replied Daenerys. "Shouldn't I have?"

"No, no. You did good. Very good. It made her feel better." Samuel said, getting up.

"Well, after having tried this with my father and it didn't work with him, now I had to try," said Daenerys, feeling sadness for her father's death, "Well, marquise, everything's all right," said Samuel, looking towards Alyssa. "A few inhalations of herb and she should get well." He told Daenerys this time by giving her a small ceramic jar. "And I'll leave you some strong water, too. Ten drops twice a day. Morning and evening."

Getting up smiling, Samwell said, "Rest now, little marquise," as he left the room.

Once they were outside the Keep, and once the Doctor climbed on his carriage, they saw Jon coming on the horse, and Daenerys could see that he was drunk. And that was a bad thing, and especially a warning. She will need to stay far away from him as possible.

“Hey there,” Jon greeted them.

“Good evening, Jon,” said Samwell.

Daenerys tried to avoid looking at him, but she could him groaning as he climbed down from the horse and stumbling towards the doctor's carriage.

"Daenerys," he greeted her, almost in a mocking way, and she gave him a fake smile. "Are you here for my mother?" he asked the doctor.

"No. It's for your granddaughter. She had an asthma attack, but she's fine now," Samwell said.

"Then I bid you good night, Samwell," said Daenerys walking away quickly as possible from Jon.

Jon saw her hurry back to the keep and heard Tarly said, "She's a good girl and deserves all the happiness."

"Who?" asked Jon, confusedly, still clouded by the wine.

"Daenerys."

"Yes. So does my mother say," Jon said. "So does my mother."

Good night Jon," Tarly said before he left, while Jon sat on a stool that was there to get some air. His head was spinning, and his cheeks were burning. He hadn't drunk so much in years, and he could barely stand upright.

* * *

Daenerys was in bed, wearing her night skirt, writing down everything she was feeling in her diary, and suddenly she heard the door open and saw him standing there. Jon.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in panic, putting herself under the covers and covering herself because she wasn't really fully dressed. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he asked almost like a whisper as he began to take off his jacket. "With all the books you read, I think you know what I want."

And Daenerys was frightened of him, clutching her blanket as she looked at him. Her heart was beating fast.

As he approached staggering, Jon stumbled, and fell forward, coughing himself with his hands. "You're drunk."

"True," he said as he climbed onto the bed like a predator, "Unluckily for you, little Daenerys, I am not enough drunk."

He pulled the blanket off her, revealing her almost naked body. Her skirt reached as far as her knees, and Daenerys immediately grabbed the end to hold them down and put his hand on the chest, to stop him in case he wanted to do what she was thinking.

He started running his hands over her legs, saying, " Well, for a servant girl you have such soft skin."

Daenerys felt a bit ashamed because he was touching her and on one hand, she liked it, but on the other no. No man had ever touched her like this.

"Would you really have the courage to do this? Against my will?" Daenerys asked in tears, but not crying. "And with your mother in the next chamber." She was scared.

"Yes, exactly," he whispered, in an almost crazy expression, as he started to unbutton his pants. Grabbing her by the hips, Jon dragged her towards him, while Daenerys started crying and said, "What are you going to do if I scream?"

"I'll shut your mouth like this," he said, leaning down and claiming her lips. Daenerys could smell the wine, but when he started to kiss her more roughly and touched her breast, she bit his lips and kicked him between his legs with her knee.

Jon pulled immediately away groaning, and falling to the ground, as she quickly pulled the covers up. She saw him in agony for a moment, holding himself between his legs, before slowly getting up, groaning.

“She could also see the blood on his lips, but she was looking at him in fear now.

"You're a fool," he said, whispering and groaning, as he was touching his lips and his balls. "A servant girl should be very grateful for so much attention."

"Not me," Daenerys said quietly weeping.

"You won't be forever hanging on my mother's skirt," he said, and slowly left the room, while Daenerys let her tears fall freely and silenced her crying with her hand.

Daenerys couldn't believe what just happened. That he would be ready to force himself on her. Only because of a small lie. What a stupid, stupid girl she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys help with Alyssa, will not change Sansa's hatred and evilness towards her.


	7. Chapter 6

**_ Winterfell... _ **

Daenerys was in the kitchens, helping Wylla and the servants to prepare the food, although her mind was still stuck on last evening, or night, she doesn't understand anything anymore. And above all, she couldn't believe that he tried to rape her. Daenerys didn't even know how to go on from now on, should she find herself in front of him, with the constant fear of being raped.

Suddenly, deep in her thoughts, Daenerys heard, "Did you sleep well?" and saw that it was Jeyne, Grenn's sister, a woman who hated her.

"Bring breakfast to the little marquis Alyssa without any complaints," Wylla said to Jeyne, but Daenerys offered to bring it, and wanted to see how the little girl was after last night.

"I doubt you want to interrupt your duties, with which you are late," said Jeyne, "especially after spending such a busy night.

But Daenerys continued to ignore her, knowing that if she answered, an argument would start, and she wasn't in the mood for that today.

"Tell me Wylla, has the Count already asked what he wants for breakfast this morning? Oh, how silly of me, it's you who take care of him, isn't it, Daenerys?" said Jeyne with a smirk on her lips and leaning towards her.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted Daenerys getting up.

"Oh, haven't you told the others the great news?" Jeyne asked while walking away. "Our dear Daenerys has become the Count's mistress."

"How dare you!" shouted Daenerys, pointing the knife toward her. "You know nothing!"

"I know enough. My eyes see very well. It was he who was the one leaving your rooms last night, fixing his clothes."

"How dare you!" she screamed out, ready to rush toward the woman with the knife in her hand, but Wylla was between them and holding her. "It is certainly not me the whore in the room. The one who goes to bed with every servant and every young coachman!"

Jeyne screamed and she screamed back, but Wylla managed to make her drop the knife on the table, and Daenerys remained shocked for a moment at the realization of what she was about to do.

And glaring at Jeyne who was being held by Grenn, Daenerys left the kitchens with different moods.

* * *

Jon was training with Robb on the lawn, trying to be as careful as possible, but he wasn't doing much. His head still hurt from last night's drunkenness, and his mind was filled with the frightened image of Daenerys lying on the bed, in tears while he was suppressing her.

A not very noble gesture for him to rape her. Of course, he longed for her, but raping her was something he would never have thought of stooping to. And it was unforgivable. But that woman and her stubbornness drove him mad.

Robb stopped sighing in anger, "What do you have this morning?"

"Sorry. I'm just in a bad mood," Jon said, lowering his sword.

"Well, dear cousin. That's the result when you leave the inn too soon," Robb cheerfully said. "Look at me. I'm in a magnificent mood."

And suddenly they were interrupted by the arrival of a beautiful woman. Olive skin, curly and dark hair, dark eyes too. But she was wearing a beautiful dress. The sleeves had various flowers embroidered with the colour of gold, while the lower part was a shiny purple skirt. The style was as exotic as it could be seen.

"Good morning, my lords," greeted them with a reverence, and with a beautiful smile. "I have a letter for Count Jon Stark, from my mistress, the Marquise Margaery Tyrell."

"It's me," he replied, sighing, and taking the letter. The mood, which until then was thoughtful, now was angry. And opening it, he saw that it was an invitation to go to his house. "Tell your mistress that I accept her invitation."

The woman nodded, and with a curtsy she left, leaving him still in a dark mood.

"I see you are again in a good mood," said Robb, chuckling, but he gave him a deadly look. "Sorry. I forgot that a gentleman never talks about his conquests."

"It's not like that," said Jon, starting to walk, thinking what the reason might be why she invited him.

"Sure. She's just an old friend."

"Stop it, Robb. You're becoming an old biddy," he said, bored by his cousin's behaviour.

"Alright, alright. Then, if you're in a good mood, give me a chance to beat you with the sword," Robb said, and smiling Jon took his position.

* * *

After the discussion with Jeyne, Daenerys made her way to Alyssa's room, and upon entering she saw that it was dark. So she opened the curtains, and the windows to let in clean air and the morning lights.

Hearing the little girl groaning, Daenerys said, smiling, "Time to wake up, lazybones."

Alyssa groaned again, stretching herself, and in a sleepy voice said, "It is as if I had slept two days in a row."

"You gave me a real scare, you know?" said Daenerys, approaching her and putting another pillow behind her back, so that she would sit more comfortably, before preparing the medicine that Sam gave her.

"Take these. The doctor left them for you. This will be good for your heart," Daenerys said as she walked away from the bed to prepare her dress and heard at that moment that hateful voice say, "How is my favourite niece feeling? I heard-" But he stopped abruptly when he saw her, while her breath, on the other hand, increased.

Jon saw the hatred in her eyes as she looked at him, and the quick breath. For sure she was fearing that what happened yesterday will happen again.

"I am very well, Uncle," said his niece smiling and breaking the silence. "Thank you."

"I am happy," Jon replied, looking between her and Daenerys. "I would like to speak with my niece alone if you don't mind."

She kept looking at him with hate and left the room angrily," as he went inside, and approaching the little girl he said, "So? You were telling me that you were much better."

"Yes."

"I heard that Doctor Tarly was here. What did he tell you? That you are a beautiful and healthy little fish."

"More or less," replied Alyssa, giggling. "But I am well thanks to Daenerys."

That's it. The woman who drives him crazy seems to be the solver of all the problems in this castle, but anyway, not knowing what role the servant girl played in his niece's recovery, he asked him, "What does Daenerys have to do with this?"

"It was Daenerys, who sat behind me and helped me to breathe better," said the little girl smiling, taking a sip from her glass, and hearing that brought a smile to his lips. Well, it turns out his mother was right. That woman was full of talents.

* * *

After the visit to his niece, Jon joined his mother in the library to spend some time with her, and now he was at the entrance of the balcony looking out towards his estate before going back inside and saying, "I missed all this so much." Looking around.

"I can imagine. Our whole family grew up here. This land is the story of the Starks. Your story," said his mother, and she was right.

Sighing reluctantly, he replied, "If it is to make me stay that you say this mother, then-"

"Jon," she stopped him by raising her hand. "I never wanted to influence your decisions in this regard. But I'm old now, and someone will have to take care of Winterfell when I'm gone. And not just regarding Winterfell." His mother stopped for a moment to take a breath before continuing. "I know you've been talking to your cousin Robb. Then you must know that there are rumors of a conspiracy and discontent. The crown is put in question, and this is not good."

Jon turned to her, approaching his mother and trying to understand what she meant by that, and especially how much she knows. So, taking a breath, he said, "Yes. I've heard something about it, but haven't decided yet." Even though the truth was that he was in possession of the letter that was confirming that conspiracy, and he was in a rather fragile situation.

"Jon, my son. Whatever decision you make, remember one thing. We are noble, but above all, we are subjects of the king. And our family has always been loyal to him."

At that instant he heard a horse whinnying, and immediately headed towards the window, seeing Daenerys riding away.

"Jon, are you listening to me?"

"Excuse me, Mother. But I must go," he said, lowering himself and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you, Mother, and don't worry. I understand your position perfectly and I promise you that I will consider it very carefully."

"Are you giving me your word?"

"I swear it," he said, taking her hand and giving her a kiss, before getting up and leaving the library and heading for the stables.

"Grenn. Saddle me Ghost," he said once he got there hearing the thunder, a sign that the storm was coming.

"But my Lord. The rain is coming."

"Well. I had a sudden urge to ride. And some prey only comes out with the rain," said Jon, and then asked with a smirk. "By the way, do you know where our young amazon has gone?"

And that made the stable man angry, who with tight teeth said, "With your permission, my lord. I have more important things to do than to indulge the whims of a hunter."

"Grenn!" shouted Jon angry at the lack of respect the stableman showed him, but the man did not stop.

* * *

**_Sometimes later..._ **

**_Wolfswood..._ **

He managed to reach her, and the thunder was getting louder and louder, while the sky was darkening more and more. But it seemed that she did not notice him and continued to ride while Jon kept on following her.

They rode for a long time, passed a river, and extended grasslands until they reached the woods, and she slowed down the pace of the ride.

Daenerys had the feeling that someone was following her, although turning around she saw no one behind her, so she continued.

However, when she heard a whinnying in the vicinity, she stopped and saw that it was the evil Count Jon Stark who was following her. And that was not good, because they were alone and especially in a wood. She was at his mercy now, and if he wanted to rape her, there would be no one who could stop him even if she screamed for help.

He smirked at her, giving a mocking bow while she continued to ride, knowing full well that he will follow her anyway.

But when after a while she didn't hear the other horse anymore, Daenerys stopped for a moment and looking, behind her, but then she saw him coming out from behind big bushes, grinning, and she, snapping the reins, immediately rode away fast.

She rode for who knows how long with him on her heels, but then when she heard a loud thunder, Drogon got scared, starting to rear and whinny, making her fall to the ground.

"Daenerys!" she heard and saw Jon immediately get off his horse and run to her. "Are you all right?"

"Let go of me!" she shouted angrily, pushing him away. "It's all your fault!" she added, standing up, angry. "Now it is no longer enough for you to try to rape me. You also want to kill me!"

"I was only playing around," he said, smiling, despite the fact that she was angry. "Nice stupid play."

She started looking around to see where her horse was but couldn't see him. "Drogon ran away." She said upset and worried for her horse.

"He'll find his way home," said Jon, and then look up when the thunder rumbles were louder and louder, "It's us we should be worried about. Come. I know a place where we can shelter." Heading towards the horse and Daenerys really didn't know whether to trust him or not considering what happened last night and now.

She began to look at him for a moment when he climbed on his steed, approaching her, and extending his hand, he said, chuckling, " Come on. You don't want to be around in this storm."

And Daenerys hesitantly climbed on his horse. If he was a good man, this moment would be so perfect. A prince and a princess riding away from danger, and the safety arms of her beloved around her. But the truth was different. These arms around her were not those of a prince, but of a horrible beast.

* * *

When they reached the place Jon was talking about, it was flooding, and they were soaked. They climbed down immediately, and Jon said, "Go, wait for me inside," and she ran to the door while he took the horse to shelter.

What she found inside Daenerys did not like. It was a hunting hut and it was plenty clear. The shed was decorated with furs and horns. There was a fireplace, obviously extinguished and a fur on the ground.

The place was quite gloomy in her opinion, and that made her worry even more. Worried that he might try to rape her again in this place.

Feeling the cold taking her, Daenerys wrapped her arms around her waist and heard Jon come in, closing the door.

"Well, it may not be a palace, but at least it's dry in here," he said, starting to take off some of his clothes but not all of them, and then adding, "I used to call this my shed outside the world. My father used to take me here when we were hunting."

She saw him throw his clothes on a chair, that was there, and saying, "Take off your jacket. You will be cold, for sure. I'll get you a blanket." And he started to look around for one for a while and then came back with an orange one, while Daenerys in the meantime, had taken off her coat and dress, that was soaked.

When he tried to put it on her shoulders, Daenerys stopped him, taking it from his hand and saying, "You are weird man."

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't look like the same man who came into my room drunk yesterday."

"You are right. I am full of faults. But let it not be said that I let a woman die of cold."

"Not even if she was a servant?" she asked, feeling the ground for a more decent conversation and maybe getting to know him better

"There are no servants and lords here," said the Count as he approached the fireplace, and lowered himself, "only a young, wet woman, and a man who may be lucky enough to light the fire.

He began to use the iron for the fireplace, and the fire was lit, while the count chuckling, said, "Apparently someone has already been here recently."

"Who?" she asked a little frightened, sitting on the couch that was there.

"Smugglers."

"Smugglers?" Now she was even more frightened, but the count threw a log into the fire, chuckling, said, "Don't worry. They are good people. They bring just salt from France so as not to pay taxes, and they pass through here because they know that nothing can happen to them in the lands of Winterfell."

"And in this hut lost to the world," she added, smiling, and clutching her blanket around her.

"Come closer to the fire, Daenerys," he said, extending his hand, but she refused, not trusting to be near him.

"Well, then I'll enjoy this nice little fire all by myself," said Jon, turning his back, and holding his hands close to the fire.

She waits for a few seconds, before feeling a bit too much coldness on her body, so biting her lips, Daenerys get down from the couch and approached the fire.

He made room for her to sit, and she could feel how the great heat of the fire was starting to warm her body. She then feels him wrap an arm around her, before starting to stroke her back, and she immediately moved away, worried that he may attempt to reap her again.

“Sorry. I just wanted to warm you more,” he said, before returning his attention back to the fire, that was increasing. She stayed that way for a moment, looking at him, not believing here eyes. It was as yesterday he was a man, and today another, and she really didn’t know if he was playing with her or really just concerned because he felt guilty for today and yesterday.

She approached the fire again, and said, “It takes so little to feel good. I could stay here for the rest of my life.”

“Well, you need only to want it.”

Shaking her head and returning her attention back to the fire, she said, “No. When the rain will end and we will leave this place you will still be the Lord, and I will be the servant.”

“And who said that the rain will stop?” he asked, looking at her in the eyes, "In the sheds forget by the world anything can happen."

And she returned the glance, feeling his hand caressing her chin, and then leaning towards her to give a kiss on the lips.

They started to kiss first slowly with only the lips, and then she could feel his tongue wanting to enter, and she allowed. It was a quite strange feeling, his tongue in her mouth, or her own battling for domination.

So, the kiss becomes more heated, and Jon started to deep the kiss. She really didn’t know what was happening to her in this moment. She could feel her cheek burning, and warm at her core, however, she didn’t want for this kiss to become more than that, and so she bit him, getting up, and running out of the house, screaming that he was an asshole and a liar, as he was calling her name.

* * *

After about half an hour the rain stopped, and Daenerys started to head back to Winterfell, on foot. After some hours of walking, she was starting to get very tired. Her feet were hurting, and her clothes were still wet.

Fortunately, as she was walking on the main road, Daenerys saw Green with the carriage and smiled when he stopped.

“Dany. Are you alright?” he asked with a worried voice.

“Yes. Help me climb on,” she said, smiling and stretching her arm, and Grenn helped her to get on the carriage. “Where have you been Dany? I searched for you for hours. When Drogon came back to Winterfell alone, I thought something bad happened to you, and immediately took the carriage.”

“It was the rain. A thunder scared him, making me fall to the ground, and he ran away.”

“I should have accompanied you. If I was there-“

“Don’t worry, green. And thank you for coming to search for me. Now, accompany me to Doctor Tarly. I need to give him the money because he came yesterday.”

“All right. To Tarly then.”

But as they took the bridge, she saw Count Robb Stark of Riverrun coming on his horse, and stopping next to their carriage, “Well, well, well, look what we have her. Good morning, my beautiful lady. Romantic stroll?"

Daenerys didn’t respond, ignoring him, since she had enough of lords for one day, but saw him grinning at her and say, “One of these days, I would like to have the pleasure to accompany you.” And she understood the meaning behind that very clearly.

But keeping her blood cold, and calmly, Daenerys replied, "I hope that there will never be the need to bother you, my lord."

"Oh no, I would gladly be bothered, especially for such beautiful eyes as yours," said the Count continuing to grin. "But now I am in a hurry. See you soon, my beautiful lady."

Riding away laughing while they turned around to look at him.

"All these counts are all the same. They feel like they own the world," commented Grenn, angry.

"Forget it, Grenn. Let's go."

"The devil may take him," Grenn cursed, snapping the reins to move the carriage.

* * *

**_Wintertown..._ **

It seems that he isn’t home,” Daenerys said, returning back to their carriage.

“Strange. His carriage is here,” said Green, starting to look around and Daenerys, thinking for a moment finally understood where he must be. At the lake. Where Gilly died.

“Wait here,” she said, starting to head in the direction of the lake since it was near the house.

And in fact, he was there. Leaning against a wood, and gazing towards the lake, as the men were fishing in it.

“Sam,” she called and saw him turning around with a sad expression. “I went to your house, but you weren’t there.”

“It felt so strange and empty to me now that Gilly is dead. Here I can feel closer to her,” he said with tears in the eyes and looking at the waters, starting to cry. Her heart was breaking at seeing him like this. So destroyed, he had renounced to his wealth and lost his family for her, because he loved her, and now Gilly was dead. “I can't give myself peace. I was a fool for what I did. I can believe that I thought she could resist this. That our love could resist this.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Sam,” she said, taking his hands and looking him in the eyes, feeling her own tears that wanted to burst out. “Gilly truly loved you.”

“I too loved her. But my love shouldn’t have ruined her life,” he said between tears lowering his head.

“She was truly happy with you Sam. Even for such a short time, she truly was happy. And that happiness made her believe that she could overtake every challenge. But sometimes the challenges are higher than we expect.”

And they started to walk back to the mansion as he was crying, and she, hugging him.


	8. Chapter seven

**_ Winterfell… _ **

Jon returned to Winterfell once the rain had stopped, wanting to make sure that Daenerys was all right, but it seems she was there.

However, when he wanted to go and search for her, he saw her enter into the courtyard on Grenn’s carriage and avoiding his gaze.

He couldn’t blame her for ignoring him after all that happened, but besides that, there was a spark that light again inside him he was feeling something that he didn’t in ten years. Jealousy. Jealousy towards Green, who helped her get down from the carriage.

“Welcome back,” he said, smirking trying to hide his jealousy. “How was the little ride under the rain? I hope you didn’t encounter.”

“Actually, yes. I meet a big bad wolf in the woods who wanted to attack me, but I managed to escape him,” she said with a glare and heading towards the castle, and Jon could understand the meaning of that. He was the bad wolf that she talked about. Their conversation wasn’t ending there. They had a lot of things to talk about.

As he climbed the stairs inside, Jon could hear Theon shouting at the servants, and cursing, but when he saw him, stopped and it was clear that he wasn’t in a good mood.

“Are you leaving dear brother?” he asked in a mocking way the title to Theon Greyjoy.

“Yes. I have very important business that are awaiting me,” Greyjoy, said, starting to descend the stairs, and Jon, following him, said, “You know, My father had always said that the best way to look after the interests of the estate is to live at the estate. Just like the lords of old times.”

“Of course. And I agree with you, dear brother-in-law. But those were old times. We are living in new ones, with new rules and new needs,” Greyjoy replied with a fake smile, before placing his hands-on Jon’s arms, saying, “However. I want you to know that I appreciate your advice very much,” before smirking and adding. “I’m just sorry that soon you will have to leave, and I will no longer be able to hear your advice.”

Here it comes, though Jon. What the man truly desired was Winterfell, and to waste this land in his damn games and depts.

“Who knows Marquise. I think that my desire to leave Winterfell is starting to fade,” Jon replied and saw Greyjoy’s smirk disappear, “But I’m sorry that I’m making you waste your precious time. Please,” he said with a mocking bow. “I’m sure you are in a hurry to leave. After all, you are a very busy man.”

With that, he left that buffoon of his brother in law, heading inside.

* * *

Sansa was in her mother’s room looking outside the window, as her husband’s carriage was leaving Winterfell, and heard her mother say, “I wonder how much longer you'll go on like this.”

“I really don’t understand, mother, why are you pitying me so much,” she said moving away and annoyed by her comment.

“Because there is no worse blinder than the one who insists on not seeing. That’s why.”

“You are wrong, mother,” Sansa said, looking down at her mother who had an unpleasant look on her face. “Theon only thinks about the estate's business. It’s not his fault that he needs to go to the city to make them. I told you many times.”

“Indeed, you have. And every time I don’t believe you,” her mother said, looking away. “You may want to try and hide his debts in my eyes, but I know everything, daughter.” Her mother started to get up, but immediately felt ill, and fell back on the couch, holding her chest.

“Mother!” screamed Sansa, rushing to the old woman, and starting to use the folding fan to make more air.

“It’s nothing…. Just dizziness,” she said, breathing hard, and with closed eyes.

“Do you need anything? Maybe some water or-“

“No, no, no. I need nothing,” her mother said, shaking her head, “But where is Daenerys?” And at hearing that bitch’s name, her mood change. She couldn’t believe that with her here, her mother wanted to have that bitch beside her. “It’s because I haven't seen her today. C-can you please go and find her?”

“As you wish, mother?” Sansa replied unpleasantly, and giving and glaring at her, she left the room.

As she was searching for that damn girl, she was informed by the servant that the bitch was in Alyssa’s room, and so she headed straight there but stopped at the door to listen to what her daughter was saying.

“What do you think of this Dany?”

“I think it’s a bit too flashy,” the bitch chuckled.

“Exactly. Can you imagine my mother’s face if I wear that,” her daughter giggled, and Sansa had enough of this, so entering inside, she said, “I need to speak with you, Daenerys.”

“Mother. I just-“

“Quiet, Alyssa, and put this stuff back,” she stopped her daughter who lowered her head, and she could see some tears fall, but ignoring, she left the room closing the door.”

As she was walking back to her mother’s room, she heard the bitch say, “I’m sorry my lady, but Doctor Tarly didn’t want the money. I tried to –“

“I don’t want to hear about that man now,” she cut the bitch, and turning to her she said. “You are in this house to tend to my mother’s needs, and not to waste time with my daughter.”

“But-“

“Don’t interrupt me. Yesterday you have already neglected your duty enough, haven't you?”

“You told me to go to the Doctor, my lady.”

“Yes, but not to wander around all day long. My mother is ill and asked about you many times. Today she had another of her crisis, and where were you?”

The bitch looked down, for sure ashamed because of this and because of what she did, but Sansa knows where she was. Whoring around with the stableboy of this estate.

“I’m sorry. Where is your mother now?”

“In the library.” She said, and the girl with a curtsey left immediately.

* * *

As Jon was getting ready to leave to go and visit Stannis’ Castel, where Margaery had invited him, in his soldier’s uniform, he saw the woman that is haunting his mind, pass, and immediately rush to the door.

“Daenerys, wait a minute.”

“I’m sorry, my lord, but Countess Lyanna is waiting for me,” she said, ignoring his gaze, clearly still pissed because of what happened.

“Give me just a moment, Daenerys. Please,” he said, taking her hand, and leading inside his room. “I swear that I’m not going to eat you.”

The girl hesitantly went inside, but said, “Your mother is waiting for me. So I don’t have long time.”

“You know it. I should be very angry with you," he said, closing the door. "Leaving me alone in that shed was not very kind of you."

He was right behind her, and she could feel his breath on her exposed neck. “Especially in the middle of the work.”

Hearing that, Daenerys started to panic, knowing perfectly what he was referring to.

“I don't even deserve an explanation for that?" he asked, faking his hurt and for sure wanting to try what he had failed.

But with fire in her eyes, she replied in a challenging and mocking way, “I would insult your intelligence if I had to explain such an obvious fact. I couldn't do otherwise, and you know why.” That seems to please him as a response who nodded, but as she was trying to leave, he grabbed the handle of the door, and she backed away immediately.

“You see! Even now you don’t allow me to touch you,” he said, stretching the arm, as she moved further away from him. “I want only to talk.” And she nodded, allowing him this, but knowing perfectly that it was a mistake. A big mistake. “It didn't seem to me that I had to insist much at the shed.

“At the shed, it was a moment of weakness, and it is not noble of you to keep reminding me.”

“So you kissed me only because of a moment of weakness?” he asked, approaching her, and this time clearly his ego was hurt.

“No, I don’t think so,” he said, touching her jaw, and she immediately backed away.

“Your mother needs me.”

As she tried to leave again, this time he grabbed her and backing her against the door, he tried to kiss her, despite she tried to oppose it.

“Leave me! Leave me!”

“You won’t be able to hid-“ he was stopped by her knee hitting him between his legs, and the Count fell back, therefore she was free and angry, and whispering, she said, “I was right in that shed. You are seeing me as thing that you want to fuck, not as a person. But I won’t allow you. You may be a lord and think that if I am a servant, you can do as you want. But you are wrong. I may be a servant, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you do as you please with my body.”

“You should be honoured ….” He said, groaning, as he was lying on his back with eyes closed and holding his painful cock. And using this opportunity, she left the room, heading to the library immediately.

Settling her hair and her dress, Daenerys knocked at the door, seeing the woman leaning on the back of the couch and smiling when she saw her.

“My lady,” she rushed at the old woman immediately. “I’m sorry…”

“What is it?" she asked, but Daenerys didn’t want to make the things worse for the countess because of her son’s bad behaviour, “Nothing. I have heard that you were unwell.”

“Just a bit of tiredness,” the old lady said closing her eyes. “But seeing you, I’m already feeling better.”

“Do you want me to call a doctor?” she asked, worried for her condition because never before she was like this, and Sam warned them of this.

“No, my dear child...I’m alright.”

“Then let me accompany you to the chambers. Some rest-“

“No. Don’t worry, Dany. I’m alight,” she said, trying to reassure, but Daenerys know it wasn’t true. “But why don’t you read me some pages of a book.”

“Gladly, she said, smiling, and heading to take a book, but still worried about her condition. She really should go and call for the doctor. “Since your son’s return, we haven't had much time for us.”

“I always have time. It is you who spend the days in the woods.”

Now Daenerys was starting to get worried, and sitting with a serious face, she said, “I swore that happed nothing, my lady. I don’t know what they told you-“

“I know, I know. It is not you that I am afraid of, but him. That he might do something stupid that he might regret.”

She nodded, taking her hand, who continued, “You know, after ten years away fighting the in the French wars, I think my son changed a lot. And not in the best.”

The countess was looking away, as she was speaking, “Ten years ago, he had a bad behaviour, but now, I fear that he would have even worse, like those men from the armies. He is far from his father now, who was loyal, good, and honourable.”

“Your son is too, my lady,” she said, trying to ease Lyanna’s heart, who smiled in return.

“I doubt that. His father was of the old times. A loyal lord of his grace, Jon on the other hand, with the new and young lords that are around him, may take the wrong route that will cost his life.”

“Don’t say this, my lady. I’m sure he will do the right thing,” she said, even though the truth was that she didn’t even know to what the Countess was referring to.

* * *

**_ Stannis Castle… _ **

Margaery was preparing for her meeting with Jon, who should be here very soon. She wanted to be the more seductive as possible to make sure that he will do what she asks or at least make sure that he trusted her.

“You are so beautiful, that I’m sure the Count will faint, “ came Missandei’s voice as she looked in the mirror from behind her, and Margaery giggling said, “I hope no because I have other things in mind to do.”

But they were interrupted by her husband knocking at the door, “I’m sorry to interrupt you, Margaery, but I’m here to inform you that I’m leaving. Urgent matters demand my attention in the city.”

“Oh, you are leaving me alone again? I thought you would have stayed more,” she said, faking a disappointed, but cheering inside.

“I’m sure Missandei and your precious friends, will compete for your company and not leaving you alone.”

He replied and she could read a double meaning in that, but before she could say anything he left.

So back to the mirror, she started to search for the necklace that Jon gifted her a long time ago for their betrothal but couldn't find him. She though where it may be, until she remembers that she gives it to her servant.

“Missandei. Remember the necklace that I gifted you a long time ago?”

“Yes, my lady. I always have it with me and never took it off.”

“Give it to me!” She said in a commanding way and could see the girl hesitating. “What are you waiting? Give it to me.”

The girl took it off, and once she tied it on her neck, Margaery said, “Don't worry. I will give it back to you soon.”

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Marquise, but Count Stark is here.”

“Thank you,” Margaery replied, looking in the mirror at her beauty. No man can resist her charm and her beauty. She was sure. And even if Jon is still angry with her for what happened ten years ago, she was sure that he will be at her feet anyway, just like Bolton.

With that, she left her room.

* * *

“Jon,” she greeted him with a fake smile.

“Margaery,” he greatest her with a kiss on her knuckles. “I received your letter and your words were some kind.... worried. So tell me what made you so concerned regarding our first meeting?”

Straight to the point Stark wants to go it seems. So gathering her thoughts, she started, “You have changed Jon. It seems that the army made your gaze more confident. But also, more evil.”

“And you should be proud of it,” he said immediately without hesitation. “Because it’s also your doing. The youth’s mistakes strengthened the character.”

Damn, he was good at words. Definitely better than ten years ago, but she had tricks too in her sleeves, and no one better than her can know how to make the perfect victim.

So turning to him she said, “You are right, Jon. But remember that you aren't the only one to suffer because of the past mistakes.”

She saw his gaze fall on the necklace and smirked at that. He was falling into her trap again. And that was good.

“I can't believe that you still have it,” Jon said, touching it.

“Did you have any doubts?” she asked with a fake sadness.

“Considering the way, you erased me from your life, yes.”

“Despite all that, I would have never been able to throw away one of your gifts that meant so much to you,” she said with the same sadness, wanting to laugh at his still wounded heart, of which she truly never cared. But keeping her mask, she continued, “I understand your resentment, but I want you to know that I never forget you.”

They left the keep heading to the garden in silence, and she heard him ask, “But why you never tried to reach me? Not a word, not a letter. I found out about your marriage when everything was already done. It made me feel a fool.”

“I know. But I was young.”

“And you think this is enough to excuse you? You humiliated me in front of everyone,” he said angrily and grabbing her arm, so she was looking at him.

“Enough Jon. Now you are unfair with me,” she said, trying to fake a cry, and hoping it was convincing. “I know that I disrespected you and I’m sorry about that. I could make thousands of excuses since it wasn't my choice, but what is it good for? I was young and made a mistake.”

She cleaned the tears that weren't there and started to walk, “Counsellor Stannis Baratheon was a powerful and influential man, that erased every dream of romance. But I don't regret it. This was the best choice. For both of us.” Stopping, she looked at him, seeing his gaze on the ground, and taking a breath, she continued, with confidence, “Anyway. Now I’m Happy. And I’m a faithful wife. That's why I called you here. I want to say that there is no reason to keep grudges and distrust. I wanted to make know you how much I would love to be your friend,” she stopped giving one of her innocent looks, that made everyone agreed with her. “And you can always count on me. For everything.”

Now she was sure that he will tell her about the list since he was looking around, but when she tried to touch his cheek, he stopped her.

“Yes. I’m sure you will be a good friend in my times of need, but now I need to leave, “He said with a bow and a kiss on her knuckles.

As he was leaving, she couldn't believe that she failed in making him reveal about the list. She used all her weapons and they seemed to not be enough.

“I have a feeling that he is smarter than he let’s out,” came Missandei's voice, as she approached her. "But he seemed touched by your words. A great performance.”

“But not enough.”

* * *

**_ Wintertown… _ **

After her reading afternoon with the Countess, Daenerys ride home, where her mother and brother live, to give them money and some food.

“Daenerys,” her mother smiled at seeing her as she was carrying a basket in her hand, and Daenerys immediately run to help her. “I went to gather some fava beans.”

“Where is Viserys?”

Where do you think? Drunk in his bed,” She said with a changed mood and Daenerys sighed She really didn't know what to do with him he keeps drinking and doesn't want to work. They are already poor people, but his behaviour makes the situation even worse.

If Winterfell was hiring people, she could have interjected for him, but the castle doesn't.

“But come. I want to hear every news that happened at Winterfell recently as you help me peel the fava.

As they were sitting, and since Viserys wasn't here, she pulled out the coins and give them to her mother who shakes her head.

“We don't need, daughter. This week I embroidered two drapes for House Manderly, and they paid me a lot of money.”

“I already heard this story, mother, and I don't buy it. So take this money mother, because I don't need them right now,” she said, closing her mother’s hand around them, and she smiled touching her cheek.

As silence was over them, in Daenerys' mind suddenly appeared the face of count Jon.

“What is it Dany? You too quiet. Something happened at Winterfell?”

“No. Nothing happened,” she said immediately not wanting to talk about it. “I’m very glad for all these years that I worked at Winterfell, and for meeting the countess,” stopping for a moment as that beautiful first day came in her mind. But sighing she continued, “However the things become more complicated since the Count returned,” she stopped to gather her thoughts and taking a breath continued. “He is a man...well with an indecipherable behaviour.”

“I remember him as a very well-mannered young man. Of course, a bit impulsive, but a good lord,” her mother said, looking at her, before returning her attention back to the fava.

“Exactly. That’s the problem mother. Sometimes he just like you remember him, noble, kind, but then he suddenly changes, and start to treat me in a way -" she stopped not knowing how to continue, releasing a groan in frustration. “When he does that, I hate him.”

“Daenerys? Did he do something bad to you?” her mother asked seriously.

“No. Of course no,” she said, getting up immediately. What are you even implying?”

“Dany. There is no one outside there that knows you better than me. So please if there is something on your heart, that you want to lift, then talk to me.”

“I have nothing to tell you, mother. Please don't worry for me. Everyone is treating me kindly at the castle,” she said, trying to sound as confident as possible and feeling how her cheeks were burning because of the lie, and the breath increasing.

“Well, well, well, the favourite daughter has returned,” came her brother’s voice, as he approached the table before sitting down and filling himself a cup of wine. “How is the life at court, lady Daenerys?”

“Are you drinking again,” She asked, sighing in annoyance.

“Have you got your eyes on any rich noble that has fallen in your trap?” he asked as he took a long sip.

“You are already thirty years old, Viserys. You should stop drinking, find work, and get married. You should -"

“And so you. But maybe that's our fate. The drunk man and the old maid,” he said, raising the cup as a mocking toast.

“Enough Viserys,” her mother intervened, and her brother glared at her.

Sighing, Daenerys said, “Now I need to go back to Winterfell, mother. But I will return.”

And bending, she kissed her head, before leaving the house to go back to the castle.

* * *

**_ Winterfell... _ **

The moment he returned from Stannis castle, Jon went to Daenerys' room, and upon entering, he saw that there was no one inside.

Looking around, he saw that the chambers were quite comely, just like the one of a servant. But his eyes were caught by an unusual object. A lather tied book.

Untying it, Jon saw it was a diary. And sitting at the desk, he started to scroll through it. He knows that what he was doing wasn't right, but he was curious to read what she wrote of him.

So, he stopped on one of the pages, starting to read: _‘In my life, I have never felt anything like this. Today I thought I was dying. Sometimes I feel so upset and I think it can be read in my eyes. He has such a proud bearing, but sometimes he is clumsy.’_

“Clumsy? What that even suppose to mean? I’m not clumsy,” he said out loud.

He turned the page, to read more, hopping more detailed things, and not negative: _‘He's a spoiled child, with an odious attitude and has done nothing but look at me and follow me all day long, step by step._ _While I'm reading Racine, I feel his gaze on me, he's annoying and haughty..."_

"What are you doing?!" said an angry voice, and looking towards the door, he saw an angry and out of her mind Daenerys. “Give me back the diary!”

But he got up immediately, continuing to read. “‘Jon is a wicked man. How could I have been so wrong about him?’ I wonder who is this charming tyrant that you describe with such beautiful words," he said as he approached her, and Daenerys wanted to burst into tears. He invaded one of her most personal spaces and read her memoirs without her permission. It was where she noted her feelings, from the deepest of her heart.

"How dare you!" she said with clenched teeth, taking her diary from his hands. This is my room and you have no right to read my diary.

“That's where you're wrong," he said, in a serious tone. “Everything that is in this castle belongs to me. This room, your clothes, even the air you are breathing,” he continued as he started to follow her around the desk, stopping where she placed the diary. “And this little diary of yours that you care so much.”

“But I don't. And I won't allow you to behave like that. You can’t-“

“I can. I’m a wicked man. And since I’m cruel and at the same time your lord,” he said, approaching with an unreadable mood, and she started to panic. “I forbid you to use the library. I don’t think a servant should read so much, because it seems to give some…unpleasant ideas to you.”

“Then, it will be up to you to read romance novels to your mother, my lord,” she said turning toward him.

“Why not. But before that, I think that I should immerse myself in the role of the cruel tyrant of this land. And with one movement he picked her up on his shoulders, carrying her out of the room, and down to Winterfell's dusty and abandoned dungeons, between her protest, with kicks and hitting fists.

He opened the door of the cell, pushing her inside, and she screamed at him, and yell.

“Let me go! Why are you doing this?” she asked, worried that she may stay here for only God knows how much.

“I'm playing the role you have created for me, Lady Daenerys of Winterfell," he answered resting on the rails. With that he left her there.

“You can’t leave me here!” Daenerys screamed, scared of this dark and cold place, sitting on the floor, and pulling her knee to the chest. This was insane. This was madness.

* * *

**_ Turin… _ **

"If I understand you correctly, Governor, are you asking me to suspend the search?" asked Baratheon, folding one of the documents and looking up at him

"That is correct," Ramsey said, pacing back and forth in the office of Counsellor Baratheon, trying to be calm and confident.

"And may I ask why?"

"According to my research, I have reason to believe that that list does not exist."

"And the story of the missing documents? And the conspiracy? Are they all lies?"

“I don’t know, Counsellor,” Ramsey chuckled, shaking his head, “but regarding the list, I think they are only rumours spread around by those who want to make believe that a group of unhappy nobles, is instead some kind of a dangerous secret army.”

“Duke Bolton. You know better than me that underestimating rumours is the worst thing. No matter how harmless, any discontent must be destroyed with a firm hand."

“Don’t worry. Leave it to me. I will strike with a firm hand,” Ramsey said lying of course.

“Good. I put all my complete trust in you, Duke Bolton,” Baratheon said, getting, up, and approaching, Ramsey, who in the meantime was smirking and cheering inside himself in victory, “soon, the king will be leaving for a very important trip.

For his return I want this whole thing to be just a memory.

Don't worry, Counsellor. Wish our beloved sovereign a peaceful journey,” replied Ramsey, before leaving, the office.

Once he was outside, the keep of the Counsellor office, Ramsey saw the captain of the guards, Corsini, approach.

"Excellency," he greeted him, with a bow. "This letter has arrived from the Marquise Margaery Tyrell-Baratheon."

"Thank you, Captain," said Ramsey, taking it and opening it quickly.

> _Everything went as planned. Soon the list will be in our hands, and Jon Stark on our side._

Ramsey grinned. Their plan was about to come to fruition before the prediction, it seems, and Winterfell’s Starks in the conspiracy will join them.

“Any reply to sent?” the captain asked.

“No. No need. It’s just an account of a work well done,” he said, folding it back. He will have to burn it.

* * *

**_ Winterfell… _ **

When evening came, they all were gathered for dinner, or at least he, his nice and his sister, since his mother was still feeling unwell, but his mind was stopped on something else. The dungeon for example, where the woman that is storming his mind, is imprisoned.

“What news from our dear cousin, Robb. He doesn’t like to share with the other members of this family a lot, beside you and mother,” his sister asked breaking the silence, and sipping soup. “And it has been days since he last came here.”

“You know Robb. He is busy with his hobbies,” replied Jon, trying to suppress a laugh, and heard his nice, saying between giggles, “I like him. He always makes me laugh.”

“Quite, Alyssa,” Sansa said, and Jon rolled his eyes at her. Such a killing mood she was sometimes, never like to have fun. “I’m surprised Winfried Manderly fell in love with him. You met her, didn't you? So what do you think?”

“Met is a big word, Sansa. The only time I saw her was at the feast. Everything I know about her is what Robb told me.”

“And what does he told you?” she asked, and she was already starting to get annoyed by her questions, but, replied anyway.

“He says she is a good woman.”

“Too good for him,” she replied annoyed.

Suddenly they got interrupted by a very agitated Jeyne, who screamed, “My Lord! My Lord! Your mother is feeling very bad.”

“And Jon immediately gets up, running to her chambers, with his sister following on his heels.

He saw Wylla in tears, and seeing him she immediately said, “I came to bring her the food, but when she didn’t respond at the door, I entered without permission and found her like this.”

Jon kneeled next to the bed, seeing that she was breathing hard, and had her eyes closed, and heard his nice ask, “Is she alright?”

“Wylla. Take her out of the room, please,” said Jon not wanting her nice to assist to the unthinkable moment should it happen.

“Mother? Can you hear me?” asked Jon taking her hand and caressing, feeling the heartbeat fast. He didn’t want for her to die. “Please, mother. Talk to me. Please.”

But nothing, no matter how much he was pleading, she wasn’t waking up.

“Sansa. Go and sent for a Doctor. Now!”

But as she was starting to leave the room, they hear their mother say, “Dany. Where is my Dany.”

“Where the hell is Daenerys,” his sister said cursing wanting to leave the room to go and search for the servant, but Jon stopped her, “Stay here.”

And getting up he runs to the dungeon.

Daenerys was sitting on the floor, feeling how the place was getting colder and colder by every minute that pass and she fears that before tomorrow she may die here because of the cold.

She hears someone running and saw that it was that cruel man who imprisoned her here and immediately placed something to block the cell door, to prevent him to come inside.

“Daenerys,” he said, starting to unlock the door, “you need to come quickly.”

“Why? So you can torture me with something else in addition to this?” she asked, moving away, as he starts to push on the door, that was of course blocked now by the object.

“Dany, please. I’m sorry for what I did today, or in the days before but you need to come immediately.”

At hearing the name Dany, she knows who needs her now. Lyanna. She must be unwell, and so Daenerys immediately removed the object that was blocking the door, and opened it, pushing the Count aside, before running as fast as she could up the stairs to the Countess chambers.

When she reaches the room, Daenerys saw how weak the old Countess was, and kneeling immediately, she took her hand between her, kissing it, and tears were streaming down her cheeks freely.

“Where have you been Daenerys?” asked Countess Sansa, but Daenerys ignored her, however, heard Jon say, “Leave her be. It wasn’t her fault.”

“Dany,” Lyanna breathed her name weakly.

“Don’t tire yourself, countess,” she said, in tears, but trying her best to be strong. “I’m here now. You will see that everything will be all right, and tomorrow we will go in the garden for a good and fresh walk, and after that, I will read you a beautiful novel.” She continued, squeezing her tears and trying to say in a strong but failing. The choke of cries where coming.

“Don't cry, my little child. It’s all right. Soon I’m going to join my husband and my little wolf Arya in the afterlife. Soon I’m going to see her again.” She stopped for a moment, before swallowing and continuing, “Remember that I always loved you like a daughter.”

And Daenerys' lips were trembling as she tries to not cry, but failing, sobs are releasing as she looked at the Countess who was like a second mother to her.

“I thank you Dany, for all the love and affection you give me in these years,” his mother said to the girl, as Jon, was trying his best not to start and cry.

“Don’t talk, please. Try to save your strength, Countess. Don’t tire yourself,” the girl said with a weak and choking voice. “soon everything will pass, and you will feel better.”

“Yes…I think that too,” his mother replied with barely a whisper. “I will miss your beautiful violet eyes and the smile you always give me in the morning.” At that, she releases a choking sob.

“He went outside the room, not wanting some time alone, and hears his sister say, “Call for the priest, Wylla.” Then turning to him she said, “Jon, we need to talk.”

But before that could happen, they were interrupted by Daenerys who, approaching but ignoring his gaze, said, “Your mother wants to talk with you.”

Jon nodded, and gathering all his strength, and taking a long breath, he went inside, kneeling next to the bed in tears, and taking her hand.

“My dear Jon…Now it will be you who will have to take care of all this,” she said weakly and trying to smile. “For Winterfell, you are a Stark, remember.” She stopped again to gather her breath before continuing. “Justice and honour must guide all your decisions. But above all, you need to be loyal to the King.”

“Don’t worry, mother. I will,” he said, between tears, kissing her hand.

“Another thing,” she says, “Daenerys. Take care of her. M-Maybe I was wrong…in treating her as a daughter…” she was struggling to talk and stopped again. “…but that girl is so…you know what I mean. I want you to respect her, even when-“

But she couldn’t finish because she exhaled her last breath, closing her eyes.

“Mother,” Jon started to call her and shake her, but she wasn’t waking. “Mother!” he cried out, hugging her lifeless body. The most important person in his life was now gone, dead, and they had so little time together.

When she heard him cry, she knows that the countess was the death. And branching against the wall, she started crying. With silence sobs and hugging herself.

Without her, she has no purpose in staying in this place, and especially no more protection. Now his road is free to torment her without consequence.

When she saw him get out of the room, she went inside immediately, going to the dead body of the Countess, hugging it, till was still warm.

“You were like a second mother to me, Lyanna. And I will miss you and remember you forever,” she whispered sobbing.


	9. Chapter Eight

**_Winterfell_ ** **_..._ **

His mother’s body was laid in the great hall, for the ceremony, and so that everyone who knew her, could say their last goodbye to the old and good Countess Lyanna of Winterfell.

He saw the girl, Daenerys approach his mother, with tearful eyes, and leaning near the dead Countess, he hears her pray, “Watch over this daughter of yours.”

“Count,” Jon heard and saw the Priest, Walys Tyrell, one Margaery’s cousin, “My condolences. Your mother was a magnificent woman and countess, and where death is a terrible loss to this world.”

“Thank you.”

“She gives a kiss to her, before their gaze met for a small second, as he was taking his place next to his sister and niece, to receive the condolences, and Daenerys on the other hand headed where all the servant was.

The great hall was starting to fill up with the nobles of this region and saw Robb coming too. “I’m sorry Jon. Aunt Lyanna was one of the best women that I know in this world, and she will be missed.”

“Thank you, Robb.”

After his cousin, came Marquis Willys Manderly and his daughter, Wynafryd, then Lord Baelish, but what made him angry was the man that came, in the end, doing all the chaos outside, and a joke of this moment of mooring. His brother in law, Theon Greyjoy that was faking a cry with a broken heart.

“I have no words, Jon. Can’t believe Lyanna is dead,” the man said between his sobs with his fake tears, then turning to Sansa, Theon said, “My dear wife. I’m so sorry for leaving you alone in this terrible moment.” And Jon was squeezing his feast to stay calm, and not punch him right now for the disrespect he was bringing to his mother.

“My dear brothers. We are all here gathered to say our last goodbyes to Lyanna Stark, a woman so good and generous of heart, who has spent her life helping the others,” the priest tried, and Jon during the ceremony immersed himself in the memories of his beloved mother.

* * *

After the ceremony, the family members and the servant were gathered by Lord Baelish in the library to assist in the reading of the will.

“First of all, please allow me to express my condolences for your great loss. As you may know, this is the last will and testament of the late Countess, draw of her own hand and in my presence."

“Yes, yes. But let’s get to the point,” he heard Theon say and tried his best to not get up and throw him out of this castle.

> _I, Lyanna Stark, Countess of Winterfell, appoint as heir of the Castle of Winterfell and all the lands that belonged to the Stark family of Winterfell, my beloved son, Jon._
> 
> _It will be up to him to allocate part of this inheritance in favour of my daughter Sansa with the condition that she will use it exclusively for the welfare of my granddaughter Alyssa._

He could see the happy expression of his niece, and he was happy too, but his brother in law was there to kill the happy mood, “What the hell is this condition? Didn’t she trust me?”

> _As for the subsidy of my dear daughter Sansa, I believe that having married a nobleman from an excellent family, she will not lack the means to live a respectable life. And I also wish that the sum of 10 silver coins be given to all members of the servitude as a thank you for the many years of loyal and impeccable service._

He glanced at them and saw them holding their tears, as Wylla released a choked sob, before returning his attention back to Baelish.

> _And finally to Daenerys Targaryen who has always shown me, unconditional love, I leave the permission to use as much as she wants the library, the ownership of Drogon, the horse that I gave her when I took her to my service, and lastly my three-headed dragon with the wolf's head inside necklace, that so many times I would have loved to see it at her neck._

Now that was a surprise, though Jon. The necklace was a precious jewel that his father gifted to his mother in their youth and that she always tough she will pass it to Arya. This only proves that Daenerys was a great woman in the eyes of his mother, with a great personality and a good heart.

“In the name of His Majesty, Charles Emmanuel III, in the year of our Lord, 1769, I notary, Marquis Petyr Baelish, read and proclaim it.”

* * *

After the reading of the wish will, Daenerys left immediately the keep, wanting to clear her mind and especially put her heart at ease for what Lyanna left her. She still couldn’t believe that the Countess left her that beautiful necklace, gifted her by the late lord.

However, her mood changed at seeing Jon Stark, waiting for her at the entrance as she was leading Drogon inside after a walk.

“Beautiful horse,” he said when she passed him and ignored.

“Thank you,” she replied, looking forward, but the heart beating fast. She was angry with him for what he did to her the day of the countess’ death. For locking her in the dungeon.

“I speak with my sister, and I have decided that from this moment, you will take care of Alyssa. I know that you are very fond of her, and I’m sure my niece would love that.”

Gods no. She wanted to scream. For all the love she had for Alyssa, she doesn’t want to spend another day here. But she knows that she needs to settle the things up first.

“I thank you, Count Jon, and I will make sure to thank Countess Sansa too. I love Alyssa very much, but I can’t accept it.”

“If you expect some apologies regarding the dungeon, you can forget-“

“I don’t expect anything, Count. I’m sure you don’t regret what you have done to me until the day of your mother’s death. And I don't even want to make you do it," she said, taking some hay to give to Drogon. “As much as I love Winterfell and Alysa, I couldn’t go on and live under the fear that soon or later I will suffer the abuse of a cruel lord.”

“Oh, poor helpless soul,” he said with an evil laugh and following her.

But Daenerys, ignoring him, said, “I will find work somewhere else,” and trying to keep her anger at bay. “At the service of Marquise Wynafryd Manderley for example. As Lady in waiting.”

“Oh, so you befriend the Marquise too,” he said, and she was sure he had a smirk on his face.

“Actually for your information, I and Wynafryd are friends since childhood and-“

“Enough with this farce,” he said, and she could feel the anger starting to rise in him. “You are a fool for not understanding the benefits that you will have from staying here.”

“And what they would be, my lord? Being raped by you?” she asked with clenched teeth and approaching him, who had a defying look on his face, and raised chin, as to intimidate her.

But then, he said, harshly, “You know what? Do as you want. Anyway, it will be you the one to lose from this departure,” he said storming away, and she released a sigh.

Now she needs to speak with Alyssa. It will be a heart-breaking situation, but it needs to be done.

* * *

“From this day, Daenerys will be your tutor,” Sansa said to his daughter, unpleased by this, but it was her brother that wanted and saw the girl’s face shine with a big smile, “I’m so happy mother. Thank you.”

“Thank your uncle Jon. It was his idea this madness. If it was for me-” she stopped, starting to patch in the room, with a heart still full of different moods, regarding many things that were uncertain.

“Where is Dany now? I want to hug her immediately and thank her.”

“Not now Allyssa. Go on with your embroidery,” she said, glaring at her daughter, and at that moment, she saw her husband enter.

“Here you are, woman,” he said, and she clearly could see that he wasn’t happy. “What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean?” he asked in anger and raising his voice. “Don’t play with me these fake games. Did you speak to your brother?”

“I don’t understand what you mean, dear husband,” Sansa started, worried for what he may do, now, and she didn’t want their daughter to assist one of his outbursts of angers. “We should speak in private.”

“Nonsense. The girl is our daughter and we are talking about her future. So enough with these twisted words. I want to know if your brother had any intention to leave Winterfell. And especially When!”

And Sansa winched at his raised tone, turning immediately at him, “Calm down, Theon. I don’t know when he is going to leave. I don’t think he decided yet, but-“

“Well, make sure that he decides as soon and possible. And make sure that he takes the right one,” Theon said, with a smirk, before heading to the door. However, before opening it, he added, “After everything I did for this castle and these lands, I wouldn't want this to be taken away from under my nose. Did you understand?”

* * *

After his argue with that servant girl, Jon headed straight to the library to write the letters to every lord of this region, to make sure that they don’t hire her. He wanted to make sure that Daenerys of Winterfell will come back to him, crawling and begging for forgiveness and to take her back to their service.

As he was finishing the last one, with the destination to Marquise Manderly, and that would be brought by Robb, he heard knocking.

“Yes.”

“Marquise Margery Tyrell-Baratheon is here,” one of the servants said, and pulling the letter away, getting up, and leaving the library.

“Jon,” she greeted him. “I’m so sorry for what happened to your mother. Poor Lyanna.”

And he looked at her for a moment, before starting to walk. He knew that she was faking the grive in this moment, and he was sure that she wanted something from, him, but he loves playing with her.

“I would have liked to be here, for the funeral, but I was away, and I couldn’t make it in time.”

“Don’t worry. I am glad that you have come, now.”

“Now that your mother is dead what are you going to do? I hope that you aren’t thinking in leaving again?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “There are so many things to take in consideration. The castle, these lands, my sister. Anyway, before any decision is taken, I wouldn't want this to be taken away from under my nose.”

“I don't want to sound intrusive, but is it something in which I can help you?” she asked, and he started to get suspicious about her insistence.

“Thank you. But it’s a very delicate matter,” he said, approaching her and in a serious manner. “As soon as things are settled, I will personally go to Turin and-”

But they were interrupted by his sister, fortunately, who greeted the woman. “Marquise Tyrell.”

“My deepest condolences, Sansa,” Margaery said, faking it of course.

“Jon I heard you want to go to the city-“

“Yes, but nothing important. Military issues,” he said, looking at Margaery instead of Sansa. “Formalities.”

“Now I think it’s time for me to leave,” she said, approaching Sansa, and kissing on the checks, before heading towards the exit of the Castle and Jon following behind her.

“Jon. I’m a good friend, and remember that you can always trust me,” she said, before leaning and whisper, “I’m leaving for the city too, so if you need help with that important matter or even just consult with someone, you can count on me.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

Margaery nodded, getting into the carriage, leaving.

* * *

Before going to Dunstonbury, where the Manderly were living, Daenerys headed to the theatrical hall to speak with Alyssa.

“So, children, are you ready? Let's start again.”

"The women." And she saw Alyssa and her friend make a reverence. "’ The knights’. Bow. ‘The Weapon’. Take the swords and rise them up. ‘The love’. Kiss the hands. The courtesies,” and they started the dance.

When she saw her, the little girl immediately smiled widely, waiving with the hand, “Dany.”

But when she saw the little girl break the role, and immediately come at her, she tried to stop her, “No Alyssa. Go back to the schoolmaster. I didn’t want to interrupt your lessons.”

“Lady Alyssa,” the schoolmaster called the little girl.

“A moment, master,” she said, before returning her attention to Daenerys.

“Mother told me everything,” she said, with a great smile on her face. “I’m so happy, Dany. Can you believe that from now on we are always going to be together.”

“Yes, but let’s speak after you have finished,” Daenerys said, not wanting to tear away the girl from her lessons.

“Take this. Dany. I embroidered it for you,” she said, giving her a beautiful red band.

“Thank you, Alyssa,” she smiled, but the smile faded when she continued, “Alyssa, I need to tell you something. It’s not easy, but Alyssa, I can’t stay with you, I can’t stay at Winterfell.”

“But why?” she asked with tears behind her eyes and ready to fall. “Mother said-“

“I know. Your mother was very kind with this, but I can’t accept it,” Dany said, leaning down.

The girl looked down, trying to hold her tears, but failing, cleaning them with the hands.

“Please, Alyssa, don’t cry,” she said, trying to comfort her, but the girl pushed her away, starting to run, away, and Daenerys after hell, managing to catch her, “Wait, Alyssa. Please, let me explain.” Daenerys could feel her own tears starting to form, so bending down, she continued, “I would like so much to be your tutor, but I can’t.”

Alyssa shakes from her grasp, and started to run, but stopping, she yelled, “I don’t want to see you again! I hate you!”

Running away, and Daenerys chased after the girl, but stubbing in her mother, “Countess.”

“Mother,” the little girl said crying. “I don’t want to see her again. Please. Send her away!”

“Alyssa, please, there is no need to do all this act for an ungrateful servant,” the woman said, smirking but glaring too at the same time.

“I-“

“Leave Daenerys. You have already taken enough from our house. Go and find some other old Lady to peel,” she said, and Daenerys wanted to cry at the assumption the Countess had. “Remember this lesson, Alyssa. Never believe when someone professes their affection.”

With that, the countess left, dragging by the hand Alyssa, and Daenerys let her tears fall down freely on her cheek, and she headed to find Wylla. She needs to speak with someone about all this. To release her feelings.

* * *

**_ Dunstonbury _ ** **_…_ **

After receiving Jon’s letter, Robb rode straight to Dunstonbury, to speak with Manderley, and of course to see his betrothed Wynafryd.

And now he was sitting in the great hall of the Dunstonbury castle with Manderly that was finishing to read the letter.

“Well, this is a problem,” the old man said, folding the letter.

“I didn’t know that such a small favour for Winterfell, would give you so many problems,” Robb said.

“No. It’s not a problem. On the contrary, I would be happy to help Jon in this,” the old Manderly said, heading toward the couch that was there and sitting. “The problem is about a more delicate matter, Robb.”

“Enough of this turn of words, Manderly. Go straight to the point of the so-called problem,” said Robb a bit angry, and starting to get annoyed by the old man.

“It’s about the decision that we took about his grace,” the old mane said, seriously, and at that Robb get up immediately saying, “Enough Manderly. I already warned you once about this matter. What is done is done, and there is no turning back. And remember that you swore an oath!”

“Of course, of course,” Manderly said, looking down. “I didn’t mean to-“

“I really don’t understand why you do all these fusses because of a favour that Jon Stark has asked.”

“Since when Count Robb Stark of Riverrun prefers my father’s company over mine?” came a sweet voice from the door, and he saw Winifred enter, smiling. “With all the respect I bore for your father, I would never bargain a day with him in exchange for every moment of yours.”

She smiled, and he kissed her hand. “We were just exchanging some opinions about an old friend.”

“And this old friend lives in a castle that bears the name of Winterfell?” she asked, smiling, and sitting on the couch.

“Yes,” he said, sitting instead on the other couch where the father of her betrothed was sitting.

“I have wonderful news, Robb. Soon Daenerys is going to come here to Dunstonbury, to be my Lady in Waiting,” Winfried said, smiling, and Robb looked immediately at the old Manderly who was looking down. Robb wasn’t informed about this, “We were just talking about her. I don’t know from where you heard this news, my dear, but Daenerys is not leaving Winterfell.”

“You are wrong,” she said, seriously. “He is wrong, isn’t he, father?”

“I will tell you later,” the old Manderly said, reassuring his daughter, but Robb, getting up, said, “Now I need to take my leave. My lady, My Lord.”

With that, he left Dunstonbury.

* * *

**_Winterfell …_ **

“Leaving Winterfell is breaking my heart, and especially hurting Alyssa,” Daenerys said, as Wylla was working in the kitchen. “But what else can I do?”

“I don’t know. There should be something else you can do. You don't need to necessarily leave. Think,” Wylla said, with a serious face, and trying to make her change her mind, but after the mess, she made with little Alyssa, the prospect of a future in Winterfell was over.

Suddenly she heard his voice say, “Are the Dogs ready? Grenn, saddle my horse.” And she got up immediately.

“Daenerys don’t try to do something stupid,” Wylla said when she started to head outside.

And she stopped just at the door, looking at him for a moment. He was on his white horse, caressing the mane, wearing a light brow clock and trousers.

“My lord,” she called, and he turned to her immediately. “I would like to speak with you regarding the work at Doonesbury.”

“Yes.”

“I would like to stay here a bit more and settle some unfinished business. Of course, if it's all right for you.”

“Of course. Leave when you want,” the Count said, “I’m happy for you, Daenerys. Willys Manderley will be a good lord for you. Good luck.”

With that, he turned the horse riding away, followed by the men and the dogs, leaving a confused Daenerys there. She didn’t know what to say now. She really expected some yelling at her or worse, but it seems she had misjudged him. Or maybe the death of his mother changed him in good.

“So, did he say no?” she heard Grenn’s voice ask.

“What do you mean?”

“Count Jon? He will not let you go, right?”

“Why shouldn’t he?” she replied, feeling a sudden bitter inside her. She didn’t know why.

“So, he let you go?” he asked in disbelief, turning her to him.

“I’m not a slave and I don't need someone's permission to leave!” she replied angrily, raising her chin, and heading back to the keep.

As she was walking through the halls, Daenerys suddenly stopped and looked towards his room as she was holding the necklace. If she wants to leave Winterfell, she needs to leave every item that belongs to this house and that would remind her of it, even an item as precious as this one.

Entering, she looked around for a moment, admiring the room for a moment, and she could feel his scent still on the sheets.

But shaking her head, she approached the bed, placing the necklace on the bed, and after giving one last look, she left the room. She needs to go to Dunstonbury.

* * *

**_An hour later…_ **

****

**_Dunstonbury …_ **

Daenerys and Winifred were walking through the Dunstonbury garden, and her friend was informing her of what happened today and of Count Robb's visit, who delivered to Marquis Manderly a letter sent by Jon.

"My father said that he doesn't want to disrespect Count Jon, and I'm sure the request is more of a forbidding one. I'm afraid this request has been sent to the other families too."

“I can’t believe,” Daenerys said and inside her, she was cursing him.

“I know. But I think that in the end, you should be glad about this. It means that Alyssa's good is very important to him.”

“Alyssa has nothing to do with this,” Daenerys said, in an angry way, and feeling bad for the harshness in which she responded, but gladly her friend didn’t take it wrongly.

“In the letter, he said it clearly that it was because he doesn’t want to lose a good tutor like you,”

“Oh, Wynafryd. It is not in my intellectual qualities that the count is interested in.”

“Why do you say this? You can tell me.”

“No. It’s nothing,” Daenerys said, feeling tears start to come out, but she immediately shouted her eyes to stop them, before reopening. “Now I need to go.”

With that, she went straight to her horse, Drogon, and back to Winterfell.

* * *

**_Winterfell …_ **

It was evening when Jon returned back from the hunt and saw that Robb was waiting for him there.

“Cousin!” he said, climbing down immediately from his horse. “So? It is done?”

“Yes. I did everything you asked,” Robb said, chuckling, and Jon rejoiced.

“Thank you, cousin. Just today she told me she would leave,” he said laughing.

“What a good heart you have, dear cousin,” joked Robb, placing a hand on his shoulders. “Trying so hard to find a tutor for our dear niece.”

“Yes. What is wrong in that?”

“Well, nothing. But maybe you also want to take some private lessons from that little beauty.”

“Oh, shame on you for thinking that, dear cousin,” Jon said Joking, and seeing the woman approach in on her horse. “Here she comes.”

“The little hen has returned to the henhouse,” Robb whispered, and Jon chuckled, starting to approach the woman who got down from the horse.

“So? Already back?” he said, but she ignored him, starting to walk. “Did you change your mind? Or did you miss us? She must have lost her tongue.” He added the last part loudly towards Robb, and the woman stopped immediately, “It’s not the word that you deserve?”

“And what wise? Do you want to hit me?” he asked offering her his check, with a grin on his face, but could see her raise his hand.

“It's not worth it. These are your methods, to force yourself on a woman. Not mine,” with that she went inside the stable.

Robb, in that moment, approached him, laughing, “Well, not bad as a first lesson.”

* * *

Daenerys headed straight to her room to pack her clothes and leave this cursed place and the damn man to whom it belongs.

“How dare you treat your lord like that!” he said in a harsh way, coming in the room, “Especially in front of a guest so important as the Count of Riverrun!”

She ignored him, for a moment, throwing her clothes in the bag, but turning at him she said with greeted teeth, “And what about your treats?! How dare you keep torturing me like that!” she was angry like she has never been before, her breath was quickened, and words were coming out in a muttered and mocking way. “Go Daenerys. Be Happy. And then you wrote to all the nobles of this region to not take me to their service to keep me in Winterfell!” tears were coming down freely, and she didn’t even care if she breaks down in front of him. “And you even made up the story about the tutor for Alyssa. You should be ashamed.”

“I see you don't give up,” he said, chuckling, and that was making her even angrier.

“Why? What did you think? That I would be an easy prey.”

“Now it is you who is pretending, Daenerys,” he said in a serious voice.

And she stopped for a moment, sighing. Maybe this was the moment to let everything out. Everything she felt since the moment she meets in the library.

So taking a breath, and swallowing, she started. “There was a moment when I thought I had feelings for you-“

“But?”

“But then you destroyed everything!” she said angrily and with tears in her eyes, turning to him. “Using Alyssa as an excuse is a vile thing.”

“Lower your voice or you risk waking everyone up,” he said, he too starting to get angry.

“Don’t worry. I have nothing else to tell you,” she said, releasing a choking sob, as she keeps filling her bag, and Jon, on the other hand, was starting to get angry.

“You are a crazy Daenerys. And no one will take a crazy woman to their service.”

“Luckily, I still have a family.”

“Yes. A drunker brother who doesn’t even know how to keep a work, without walking on all fours,” he said.

“Better live with a drunker brother and in a poor house, than with a rapist lord and in a castle.”

“What did you say?” he asked, approaching her.

“I will not stay a moment longer in this castle.”

“Go Daenerys. Go to hell Daenerys of Winterfell!” he shoots storming out of the room, but coming face to face with Sansa who was at her door with a candle. “Jon, may I ask what is happening in this house?”

“None of your business. Go back to your room!” passing her and going straight to his room, and once there he the door, leaning on it. “Stupid girl! What a stupid girl!”

He was so angry with her and started to undress in furry, throwing the clothes around, before heading to the bed, and removing the top cover.

After blowing the candle, he laid on the bed in darkness angry and with an uneasy mind.

* * *

**_Next Morning…_ **

Jon was in the library, half-dressed in his uniform, and watching the documents that were on the desk. HE decided that today he will go to Turin give this damn letter and list to Counsellor Stannis Baratheon and be done with it.

But still, his heart wasn't at ease, and asking himself if this was really the right move to do and if Baratheon can be trusted.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door, and immediately folded the documents, and saw Grenn enter.

“You sent for me, my lord?”

“Saddle the horses. We are going to the city. I need to speak with Marques Baratheon.”

“Yes, of course. But can I ask Edd to accompany you to the city, my lord?”

“Why? What else do you have to do?” he asked confusedly.

“Nothing. Just…. Daenerys today is leaving, and she asked me if I could accompany her.”

“You are coming with me,” he replied angrily. “Let Edd accompany her. Now, hurry up. I take the gun and we leave.”

With that, he stormed out the library, heading back to his room.

Daenerys was saying her last goodbyes to those who were dear and good to her. Wylla and every servant of this castle except Jeyne.

Wylla was crying, and hugged her immediately, “I will miss you, Dany. Come to see us in the future.”

“I doubt that I will be welcomed by the Count and countess,” she replied sadly. “It’s more possible for you to visit me.”

She saw Grenn approach her, and said, “I’m sorry Daenerys, but I can’t accompany. That madman doesn't want to hear reasons.”

“I understand. Don’t worry.” Of course she did. That asshole wanted to see her unhappy and suffer.

“Good luck, Daenerys,” Green said, and she kissed him on the cheek. In that instant, she saw Alyssa at the door, with an unhappy expression, and after cleaning her eyes of the tears she runs away.

Daenerys sighed, climbing on the carriage, and with Edd, started to head to the town.

Jon was near the window when he hears a horse whinnying, and he approaches it, seeing the carriage with the girl leaving.

Sighing he took the gun and his tricone, ready to leave, but stopped when he stepped on something. Looking down, he saw it was his mother's necklace. The one she gifted to Daenerys.

Jon bent down to pick it and hears knocking at the door. “Yes.” Getting up and folding the necklace he asked, “did that crazy woman leave, Green?”

“I’m glad you finally understood,” came his sister’s voice, and he turned to her. “And that. Why do you have it?”

“It’s a gift of goodbye. It came from someone that has more dignity than any title can give,” he said, defending Daenerys in this situation.

“The same dignified person who welcomed you in her bed last night,” his sister said, with an accusatory tone and a grin on her face.

Jon started to approach her, and with an inexpressive face, he said, “As I told you last night, it's none of your business. Now of you will excuse me, I need to go.”

“What if some servant saw you leave her room?” she asked, blocking his path. “Our mother just died and what you do? Jump in her lady in waiting's bed. At least wait some days before starting whoring.”

“I need to go,” he said, pushing her from his way, and leaving the room.

* * *

**_Wintertown …_ **

They finally reach the town, but before going to her mother’s house, she wanted to stop and buy some stuff from the market.

Getting down, she took her bag, and turning to Edd, she said, “I will be back soon.”

“All right, Daenerys. I will be waiting right here.”

She nodded, starting to walk through the market, which was full of people. Approaching one of the quays, she said, “I would like some salt.”

“Of course,” the men said, starting to fill a small sack.

“How much?”

“20.” The man replied and she give him the money, before heading towards the baker.

At the baker, she saw the man was already pulling some hot bread out and ready to be sold, and Daenerys, choosing the best one, asked “How much?”

“1.” The men replied, showing, and after paying him, she moved away.

"Look at this coincidence," she hears a knowing voice said, and saw Count Robb very drunk, approaching her with a grin on his face. She already has already been the target of a drunken count once and was a bit more afraid this time.

“Finally, alone!” he said, grabbing her immediately and pushing her against the wall, starting to kiss her neck, but she pushed him away, and tried to scream for help. But the man blocked her again against the wall, and this time covered her mouth with his hand, saying. “Close your mouth. I promise that you will feel good after this.”

“No! Don’t’,” as he was pinning her against the wall, and raising her dress.

Daenerys, with the free hand tried to grab something with which hit him, but couldn’t find anything, but when she could fell a stone, she immediately grabbed it, and hit the count on the head, making him fall to the ground.

“HELP!” screamed baker approaching them. “Come! There is a man on the ground!” and Daenerys saw people come immediately, as she releases what she had done. She had killed a man.

And saw the soldier run come immediately, as the people were shooting a her, and saying it was her who hit the man.

Edd was on the carriage when he saw people running, and soldiers with them towards what must be the baker.

“What happened!” asked Edd, stopping one of them.

“Someone killed a noble under the porch,” the men replied, pointing the hand, and Edd immediately got down, running that direction. Daenerys was there too, and may need his help.

“Way. Make way,” Daenerys heard someone say, and saw the captain of the city watch kneel next to the body of the count as she dropped the stone. He examined the head and looking up at her he said, “Arrest the girl.”

And two soldiers grabbed her and started to lead her towards the prison.

Edd reached the porch where the people were gathered and making his way through them he saw the captain kneeling near a body, that he recognizes as Count Robb Stark of Riverrun, and in the distance saw that Daenerys was dragged towards the prison by the soldiers.

“Daenerys!” he shoots, running after them.

She was dragged towards the prisons under the screams of the people around asking for justice, but he could hear Edd screaming after her, but she knows he could do nothing. This is where she will spend the last days of her life.

* * *

**_A few moments later…._ **

_**Winterfell** …_

Before leaving Winterfell to head to Turin, he went to Daenerys’ room to place the necklace. She may have left it here, but his mother gifted it to her, and no one else should wear it, beside Daenerys.

The room felt empty as the doors of the wardrobe were opened, and even her diary was gone. He sat at the desk for a moment, rethinking what had happened between them, and realization finally hit him. He really behaved badly with her from the moment the revelation came out, and above all his realization regarding the fat that destroyed everything. One does not realize what he has lost until he experiences it.

“My Lord! My Lord!” he heard him calling and Jon immediately got up, and leaving the room, coming face to face with a very agitated Grenn. “A misfortune has happened.”

“What do you mean?”

“Daenerys. She has been arrested.”

“What did you say?” he asked in disbelieve, and feeling his heart beating fast. “They arrested Daenerys?”

“Yes,” Grenn said, swallowing and breathless.

“Explain yourself better.”

“She hit count Robb with a stone, I heard, and they took her to prison,” Grenn said. “She was at the market with Edd, and….I don’t know what happened.

“All right, all right. Calm down. Go to the stable and wait for me there. I need to take something, Jon said, and run away.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS IT?   
> Shitty or good. Anyway, no matter if it was good or bad, it will be updated.


End file.
